Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince
by mini-mid
Summary: What if Harry found out that he was adopted and got the choice to become who he really was supposed to be. What if he got a second chance to change all. Severitus. No slash as usual. New titel same content...
1. An odd sort of morning

_So this is the same chapter as before just shorter...I haven't updated for ages on this story and just found the third chapter on my computer. Thought I should have a look at the previous chapters and change anything I don't like. Look forwards to hearing what you make of it. Mina_

**Chapter 1**

**An odd sort of morning:**

The morning sun was shining in through a large curtain-less window, casting shadows onto peeling walls that seemed at least a century old.

Someone had been pulling bits of it off, as if starting the eviction process and then deciding they didn't have the energy to finish. A fresh new cream carpet covered the floor, hinting at the possibility of the room getting a new lease of life. But the old rickety furniture dressing the room, hinted that change happened bit by bit in this room.

The old cupboard standing in one corner had one of its doors hanging off the hinges and the large desk taking up one side of the room looked as if it had been used by wild animals as a scratching post.  
>The bed positioned under the window had lost its frame and the mattress was flat on the floor.<br>A young man was sleeping soundly under the crumpled sheets and seemed in no hurry to wake up.

Sneaking footsteps could be heard outside in the hallway, before stopping outside the closed bedroom door. The door opened slowly with a moan making the man in the bed shift ever so slightly before slipping back into deep sleep again. A figure, with blazing red hair, slowly slunk in through the door before shutting it as quietly as possible.

"Harry." The figure whispered softly.  
>"Harry are you awake?" It asked again, before sighing heavily. The figure bent over the sleeping Harry and shock him violently.<br>"Mate get up, I need to talk to you." The figure demanded, still whispering but this time more loudly. Harry came awake instantly with a gasp.

"Ron? What's wrong? Is anyone hurt? What happened?" Harry demanded putting his glasses on hurriedly before pulling out his wand from under the pillow. Ron hushed him quickly and listened intently for a moment but nothing broke the silence of the house and he exhaled with relief.

"Don't wake her you dolt!" Ron scolded in a half-whisper. Harry glared at him crossly as he slowly came to the conclusion that there was in fact no danger.

"I was sleeping Ron. What do you want?" Harry muttered laying down on the bed again. Ron on the other hand got up from his seated position on the edge of the bed and started to pace the length of the room. Harry eyed him in silence until the pacing started to make him dizzy and he closed his tired eyes.  
>"What time is it anyway?" He asked from the clutches of his duvet.<p>

"Who cares?" Ron answered continuing his pacing. Harry heard him take a breath as if about to say something but he could only hear a quiet muttering from the other boy.

"Is anything wrong?" Harry asked again squinting at his red headed friend. Ron made a face before stepping closer to the bed.

"I'm asking Hermione to marry me." Ron said before collapsing into a heap at the end of the bed.  
>"You have to help me Harry or she'll say no for sure." He mumbled. Harry stared in shock at his best friend, hardly believing what he'd just heard.<p>

"You're asking Hermione to marry you?" Harry asked quietly making Ron nod miserably.  
>"That's great!" Harry exclaimed making Ron pounce on him in his effort to make him quiet.<p>

"Shut up or she'll wake up!" Ron hissed furiously eyeing the bedroom door with panic. Harry grinned under Ron's hands.

"Sh-sa-yum-fo-ure." Harry mumbled, making Ron remove his hands with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry." He muttered eyeing his hands nervously.  
>"I don't know what to do! Should I take her out or do it here in the house?" Ron asked looking around the shabby room. Harry eyed him teasingly.<p>

"You should probably not do it here in my room and the house is slightly dreary." Harry said making Ron glare.

"See I have no clue whatsoever." Ron said gloomily. Harry patted his back gently.

"She loves you Ron. You're already halfway there, maybe you could make her a future plan or something. You know, show her what you see in your future together if you got married." Harry said making Ron's eyes light up.

"That's brilliant! Thanks mate." Ron exclaimed before exiting the room in a hurry. The bedroom door slammed against the outside wall with a deafening bang and he eyed Harry in terror. There was a small thump and then the sound of running footsteps.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked flustered with her wand out. She eyed the beetroot-red face of her boyfriend and the entertained one on the still bedridden Harry's and sighed.  
>"It's five thirty in the morning, what on earth are you guys doing?" She asked, eyeing them both intently.<p>

"Ask Ron." Harry said smiling brightly.  
>"Well if you guys don't mind I'm going to go back to sleep." Harry proclaimed before rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. His door was slammed shut by an ever redder Ron and Harry sighed with pleasure at being allowed to resume his sleep. He heard Hermione demand an answer before she stormed of in the direction of hers and Ron's bedroom, when non was forthcoming. He then heard Ron descending the stairs before sleep once again beckoned him into its sweet embrace.<p>

Being awoken so early on in the morning and then falling asleep again was not a good idea, Harry decided as he entered the kitchen much later in the day. He found Hermione buried under a tower of books but there was no sign of Ron anywhere.

"I'm looking into taking my NEWT's today, you should as well." Hermione said to his horror.

Did they not deserve a holiday after all that had happened? They had only just ended the war and buried the dead.  
>He needed a bit of time before starting to think of NEWT's. He got a cup out of the kitchen cabinet and poured himself a cup of tea from the ready-made pot on the counter.<p>

"Er, I'm going to wait awhile I think." Harry mumbled, ignoring the chastening look Hermione cast his way.

"Time will fly by if you don't watch it Harry and then you'll be left with no education and no job prospects. You don't want that do you?" She challenged, making him shrug.

"My vault at Gringotts isn't exactly small, a job can wait." He answered sipping his tea leisurely, making her frown.

"Harry you can't just sit around…" She stopped at the sound of the floo next door being used. Harry got up to see who it was and was surprised to see a very sombre looking Ginny stepping out of the fire.

"Are you alright? What has happened?" Harry asked hurrying towards her. She shook her head and put her hands out to stop him from getting any closer.

"Harry I…I can't do this! I thought I was ready for a real relationship but I'm only sixteen! Mum's talking about wedding dresses and I still have a year left at Hogwarts and it's not like you'll be there!" Ginny rambled, as Harry stared her shell-shocked.  
>"Maybe we could try again when I finish but I just don't think it's a good idea right now!" Ginny exclaimed before she burst into tears and stepped back into the floo and disappeared from sight. Hermione and Ron, who'd reappeared, eyed him uncomfortably from the doorway.<p>

"I should go and see that she's alright." Hermione mumbled before giving Ron a push towards Harry. She quickly made her way to the fireplace and followed Ginny.

"Girls eh, mate." Ron mumbled. Harry mutely agreed girls were weird, confusing, evil creatures. He would just do best to stay away from them, from now on.  
>" I'm sure she'll come round." Ron mumbled before patting Harry's shoulder awkwardly.<p>

"I'm not so sure." Harry mumbled thinking back to the last couple of weeks. Ginny had been acting strange, turning her head away when he'd bent down to kiss her. Looking uncomfortable at the beaming smiles, Mrs Weasley had sent their way every time she saw them.  
>He'd just figured she needed some space or had a girl-thing going on. Giving her some space had seemed like the best idea at the time, now he wondered if it hadn't in fact been a very bad idea.<p>

Harry's morning had just taken a very bad turn in the wrong direction.  
>Ron tried to cheer him up, by telling him the ideas he'd had so far this morning in regards to his proposal to Hermione but Harry just couldn't bring himself to feel excited.<br>Ron soon let him escape up to his room where he spent some time staring at the peeling walls. What was happening, Harry thought, to the perfect ending he'd been envisioning ever since old Voldemort had kicked the bucket?

The day didn't progress any better after that.  
>Mrs Tonks had sent a letter refusing to let Teddy come over for his first weekend stay, even though it had been sorted weeks earlier. Harry had even fixed up a nursery just for the occasion and felt more sad and disappointed than angry.<br>Teddy was his last link to the Marauders and his only godson, he deserved to get to know the baby too.

Getting a letter from Gringotts demanding his presence within an hour, due to coming of age issues regarding his vault, had just put the icing on top. He'd not even had lunch yet! They could at least have given him a few days to sort himself out, not demand a meeting the very same day! Now he had to hurry to be able to make it on time.

The Goblin that met him told him he was a bit late in coming, seeing as he should have been here on his seventeenth birthday, Harry was not going to make a fuss about not having received a letter earlier.  
>He didn't think arguing with the goblins after the whole dragon thing was a good idea. The letter had said to come and meet the goblins or else face terrible consequences. Harry was not going to anger the goblins anymore than he already had.<p>

So here he was, at Gringotts, with _the_ scariest looking goblin he'd ever seen. Harry figured they were taking no chances with him now that they knew what he was capable of.

The goblin led him into a room, and closed the door with an ominous _snick_. Harry had a bad feeling about the whole situation and when the goblin told him the reason for the summon to Gringotts he could hardly believe his ears.

"I'm adopted?" Harry asked, staring at the goblin seated behind the large granite desk. Wow, he felt as if he'd just taken a bludger to the head. "I'm adopted?" Harry asked again, the goblin eyed him stony faced, clearly not impressed with Harry's ability to process information.

"As I was saying Mr Potter, you are now of age in the wizardry world and as such, of age to finalise or end the blood adoption by the Potter family." The goblin said, with what Harry thought might be a slightly spiteful look in his eyes.  
>"This potion will finalise the adoption and make you a pure-blooded Potter." The goblin said and indicated at a blood red potion held within an ornate glass flask on his desk.<br>"If you should choose however to restore yourself to your birth line, we at Gringotts offer the Purifitas Potion which will strip your body from any blood interference. It does of course come at a small cost but as it is sold at a better rate than out on the market it would benefit you to purchase it from the bank." The goblin said with a toothy grin before opening one of the desk drawers and producing a small flask containing an electric blue liquid.

"I'm adopted?" Harry asked for a third time, still staring gobsmacked at the goblin.

"Yes." The goblin answered with finality giving him a glare, which made Harry blink and draw a shuddered breath.

"Who am I? If I'm not a Potter I mean. And who are my parents? Are they alive?" Harry asked, suddenly trembling. The goblin eyed him for a moment in silence.

"That was not disclosed to Gringotts bank and I can therefore not answer your questions." The goblin answered. Harry felt like the world had tilted on its axis.  
>" There is of course the birthright potion, very hard to brew though. Gringotts could offer you a blood test to see if you hold a family account here, for a small fee of course." The goblin continued as if just remembering this option.<p>

"Yes I'll do that. You take some of my blood and then I'll know, right?" Harry asked, holding his shaking hand out towards the goblin.

"To be able to get a reading you will first have to relinquish your Potter status and take the Purifitas Potion. You will of course not be able to reinstate yourself as a Potter again after taking the Purifitas potion." The goblin said, watching as Harry quickly pulled his hand back and placed it in a pocket.

Harry just couldn't get his head around this. He, Harry Potter was not in fact a Potter at all.  
>What did that mean to the prophecy, had it been invalid all this time? No, the goblin must be mistaken, Dumbledore would have told him otherwise.<p>

"How come nobody ever told me any of this?" Harry asked, eyeing the goblin closely. He wasn't that sure he could tell when a goblin lied or told the truth but it was worth a shot trying to.

The goblin eyed him, not even blinking.  
>"A blood adoption is a very private thing, I doubt the Potter's went about telling anyone about it. I have it noted here that the adoption was a closed one. Meaning it was handled under the table so to speak." The goblin paused and gave Harry a sharp-toothed grin, managing somehow to look even scarier than before.<br>"The notes say that Mister Potter appeared on the 31st of July 1981, claiming he was adopting his wife's godson who'd just been born and was in need of a blood adoption potion so the child would be heir of Potter." The goblin continued.

Harry felt chilled to the bone. He believed the goblin, oh it didn't feel right to, but he believed him. Why would he lie after all?

"Why do I look so much like my…like him?" Harry asked, suspecting he might already know.

"A side effect of the potion, the intended heir gets most of its traits from the family head. In this case the late Mr Potter." The goblin said drumming his fingers on the table.  
>"I have a letter from the Potter's which you are to read before taking any potion." The goblin said making Harry's head snap up. He'd been watching the long nails on the goblins fingers as they tapped the desktop.<p>

"From my parents?" Harry asked feeling his breath catch. The goblin pulled out a drawer and collected a small crème envelope, which he handed over to Harry, who accepted the letter with shaking hands.  
>"You may take the letter with you and come back at a later date, when your decision has been made, regarding which potion you are taking." The goblin said standing up, clearly wanting Harry out of his office.<p>

"Why can't I take the potions with me?" Harry asked quickly. The goblin sneered at him.

"They are blood potions." He said, sneering again when Harry clearly didn't comprehend.  
>"They are illegal Mr Potter." He answered finally. Harry eyed the potions on the goblins desk, his father had given him illegal potions when he was a newborn.<p>

"What if I didn't take either of the potions?" He asked suddenly out of interest.

"You will keep your appearance but loose the Potter name and all that goes with it. You have until your eighteenth birthday to come to a decision." The goblin answered looking bored with the question. Harry swallowed hard. That was an option he thought.

"Thanks." He muttered as the goblin held the office door open for him to leave. He noticed that two other goblins followed him through the hall and only stopped when he was outside of the bank. He gave a weak snort, did they expect him to free another of their dragons or something, he wondered.

He hurried past all the shops in the alley, past the still boarded over Weasleys wizard Wheezes.  
>How he was ever going to be able to come to terms with seeing one twin without the other, was still beyond him.<br>The new George was very different from the previous one, he was just too quiet without Fred.  
>Harry was glad that Mrs Weasley had been successful in convincing George to move back home for the time being.<p>

He nodded to the people in the leaky Cauldron as he moved over to the floo point. He was still getting used to the even more avid looks he was getting now, whenever he left home.  
>Some people had even taken to hugging him when they saw him, which was creepy, he had to stop himself from cursing them out of habit.<br>Luckily things were slowly settling down. Slowly…

Sometimes he just hated being Harry Potter. He wouldn't mind just being someone else for a while, he thought, as he stepped out of the fireplace at Grimmauld place. Then he froze. Of course he didn't, he quickly corrected himself.

"That you Harry?" Ron called out from upstairs.

"Yes it's me." Harry called back, he'd been hoping for an empty house.

He knew that Hermione was at the Ministry looking into how to get her NEWT's sorted. Harry had hoped that she would have dragged Ron with her, so that he would have a chance to read the letter on his own.

"So, what did the goblins want mate?" Ron shouted from upstairs.

"Just stuff to do with me coming of age." Harry called back, making sure the letter was safely in his pocket.

Ron suddenly thundered down the stairs.  
>"Merlin I forgot the time, Hermione's going to kill me! I was supposed to meet her at the ministry so we can go out for lunch. I totally forgot." He said making Harry roll his eyes.<br>"I've been working on my wedding plan you see. She might say no if I don't get it right you know." Ron mumbled looking worried before stuffing a biscuit into his mouth.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you for planning the wedding when you should have been meeting her for lunch." Harry said, watching as Ron stormed around looking for his money pouch.

"'orry mate, 'otta go." Ron mumbled, mouth full. Harry nodded trying to not look too relieved. A moment later and he was alone in the house.

He slowly climbed the stairs and entered his room. Closing his eyes he let himself fall backwards onto the bed. He lay there for a moment before patting his pocket and slowly pulled the letter out.

**_Harry Potter_**

His name on the envelope made him take a deep breath.  
>So they saw him as a Potter. They must have loved him, he thought. Why else would they have adopted him? And they'd given their lives for him.<br>And had they not said as much when he had held the resurrection stone at the end. Or had that just been what he'd wanted to hear at a very hard time?

He slid his finger under the seal on the front and broke it. He took a breath before folding the letter out. His hands were shaking and after taking yet another steadying breath he let his eyes roam over the paper.

_**Our dearest son**_

_**We are so sorry that you have to be told about your birth in this manner as it means that we have not been there to do so ourselves.**_  
><em><strong>Know that we love you more than anything on this earth. Our love for you would be no different had you in fact been born of us.<strong>_

_**On the night of your birth we had a child, a son. He was perfect in all ways.  
>We had him at home in Godrics Hollow as we had decided on a muggle midwife, we wanted the birth to be at home and natural. The midwife was late in coming and our baby sadly didn't make it. by the time we were going to contact St Mungos it was too late, he came so quickly. <strong>_

_**Just moments after our baby's birth one of your mothers old friends came over in distress, we had not seen her for years.  
>She had just given birth to a son as well, but as she was worried about your safety she asked us to care for you. We didn't even know she had been expecting. <strong>_

_**She was so frightened Harry, your birth father made some bad choices and she didn't want you to suffer for them.**_

_**She asked us to take you.  
>Maybe we should have tried to convince her of making another choice but we felt so blessed to have you. It was like a miracle. We had truly been blessed.<strong>_

_**We still feel the same now, you are our son in all ways that matter.  
>We did some bad things Harry, most of all to your mother. We made the choice to Obliviate her and we also made sure to give you a blood adoption.<br>The midwife arrived and we confounded her into believing she'd been there for the birth. **_

_**We feel very bad about the choice we made. She never remembered you, never got to see you after the birth. As parents we know what a terrible thing we have done.  
>But we kept you safe, which is what she would have wanted. You are now six months old and a real joy to us. We are grateful for your presence everyday and just love you more every moment that passes. <strong>_

_**Whatever choice you decide to make regarding the adoption, know that we love you and that you will never be anything else but our beloved son.**_

_**Your loving parents**_

_**James and Lily Potter** _

Harry read the letter over and over. It was true!  
>He felt as if something had taken hold of his heart and squeezed it to bits. He just lay there on his bed taking gulping breaths. He couldn't believe that it was true. Everything the goblin had told him was real.<br>He was adopted and his whole life was a lie. He honestly didn't know what to feel.  
>Was he angry, sad or grateful? He didn't know. All the emotions were twisting around in his chest making it hard to breath.<p>

His eyes were stinging and then it all just burst open. He couldn't contain the sobs that shock his body. He curled up on the bed clutching the letter in his hand. How could this happen to him? Why him? Why was it always him?

He didn't know how long it took before he stopped crying, before his body stopped shaking and his heart went numb. He wiped his face on the sheet and took a couple of calming breaths.

Who was he? The real him? He looked at the crumpled letter in his hand and tried to smooth it out with his hand. They hadn't written who his birth mother was. He looked for the envelope and found a separate sheet and another small envelope still contained within.

_**Dear Harry**_

_**These are the names of your birth parents should you make the decision to not proceed with the adoption.**_

_**Your mother is Octavia Moon. She attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin, she was a good friend of Lily's during our time at school. She always followed her heart and was one of the brightest of her year.**_

_**Your Father is Severus Snape, he too Attended Hogwarts and was a Slytherin as well. He was a dear friend of Lily's until he made some very bad choices.  
>He was never informed of your existence.<br>And we feel that we should advice you not to approach him. He is a Deatheaters, a member of a group of wizards following the Dark Lord. **_

_**We have inserted a photo taken of your parents before their graduation.  
>We are proud to call you our son whatever you choose to do.<strong>_

_**James and Lily Potter**_

Harry was seeing dark spots before his eyes and he leaned forwards putting his head between his knees. It was all too much. He concentrated on his breathing trying to put everything he'd read to the back of his mind.

Snape was his father.  
>Severus Snape, the man that had spent his years earning Harry's hate, who'd hated him for being James Potters son, was his father.<p>

Merlin, he had watched his father die, looked into his eyes as he drew his last breath.  
>Harry bolted out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where he emptied his stomach contents into the toilet. How could this happen, why now when it was too late.<p>

He'd had a father, his mind whispered making him shake his head.  
>James Potter was his father not Snape.<br>He'd had a father, his mind whispered again making him choke on a sob before managing to get a hold of himself.

He made it back to the bedroom where the two sheets of paper lay on the bed. He could see the envelope, the one which he knew contained a picture of his birth parents. He knew what Snape looked like but what about _her_.

He slowly opened the envelope and pulled the photograph out.

There they were, Snape with his arms around a smiling girl.

She had his eyes, they were the same emerald green as his and Lily Potters. She had long black hair curling down from her head to her waist. The picture Snape, had a lock of it curled around his fingers. Every now and then they would gaze at each other almost shyly before once again looking into the camera. They looked happy, not at all what Harry had expected.

He wondered if Snape had taken the mark yet at the time of the picture being taken, did his mother know what he was about to do? Had she not cared at first but then gotten frightened, Harry wondered.

He'd had parents, he'd known his father all this time. He pulled a hand over his face remembering every sneer he'd received, every hateful comment he'd made about the man. To know that Snape had protected him all his life because of his friendship with Lily, Lily who'd stolen his son without his nowledge, was hard.

Snape had changed. Maybe it was the end of the relationship with his birth mother, maybe it was his friendship ending with Lily.  
>But he'd changed.<br>He could have taken care of Harry.  
>Harry could have had a father growing up, maybe even a mother.<br>It was strange though, strange to know that his whole life could have been different. Would he have been a Slytherin as the hat had wanted, not because of Voldemort, but because of who his parents were?

Merlin he was confused. He just didn't know what to feel anymore.  
>He didn't know what to do.<p> 


	2. Strange days that pass

_So this used to be stuck in the first chapter but I wanted it separate. Hope you like: ) Mina_

**Chapter 2**

**Strange days that pass:**

The next two days passed in a strange sort of mist for Harry.  
>He couldn't help imagining what his life could have been like with a father by his side. And he wondered about his mother. Was she still alive, would it be possible to reclaim the memory of his birth? Could he find her? Maybe the ministry could help. Or a Slytherin…<p>

He decided to write to Narcissa Malfoy, she owed him and he wouldn't write about anything personal. He'd just say that she'd been a friend of his mothers and that he wanted to get in contact with her.

Hermione and Ron had both been giving him searching looks as if knowing something was going on. They had both approached him at different times to see I they could figure out what was wrong with him.

"Mate, are you sure you're alright with me asking Mione to marry me? I know it's going to be strange and all." Ron had mumbled the day before, eyeing Harry worriedly.

"What? Why would I not want you guys to get married?" Harry had asked confused, had he missed something? His head was just so full of thoughts that he was having a hard time concentrating on everything around him. Ron had looked relieved at Harry's answer and Harry wondered if it was just nerves.  
>"Of course I'm fine about you guys being together, I've been expecting you guys to marry at some point." Harry said, pulling himself together enough to reassure his friend.<p>

And today Hermione had cornered him in the living room after Ron had left for the Burrow.

"Harry are you alright?" She'd asked, carefully seating herself next to him on the sofa. Harry had eyed her suspiciously, Hermione was after all the cleverest witch he knew. She could have figured it out he guessed, nothing was impossible when it came to Hermione after all.

"Sure I'm fine." He'd answered before realising that approach wouldn't work on her.

"Harry, is this about Ginny? She does love you and I'm sure that you two can work things out. She is only sixteen, you have all the time in the world." Hermione said, gently patting his arm.

Harry flinched, he'd forgotten all about Ginny dumping him. He took a deep breath before trying to think of something to stall Hermione with.

"It's not Ginny at all, is it?" Hermione asked, perceptive as always. Harry sighed, he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it yet.

"If you knew what you do today, would you go back and change things?" He asked making her stiffen. She eyed him in silence for a moment.

"Harry, you can't go back. You know the dangers of meddling with time. Can you imagine how you would have reacted to seeing yourself as you are now?" She asked. Harry looked down on his hands refusing to meet her eyes.  
>"Harry I know things should have gone differently. And I too wish I could turn back the time. But there are just to many dangers, too many things that could go wrong. There can't be two Harry Potters running around." She said with finality. Harry lifted his head and stared at her.<p>

"What if Harry Potter wasn't the one going back in time? What if I changed myself, like if I used something like Polyjuice?" He asked making her sigh.

"Harry, you'd still be you. You'd still be a Potter." She said grabbing hold of his hand. Harry stared at her.

He wouldn't technically be Harry Potter. He'd take the potion before going and so there would be one Harry Potter and one Snape. But he wasn't sure how he was going to get into the past. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said, obviously thinking Harrys sigh was one of defeat. She stood up and looked down at him.  
>"I'll make us some tea, then I need to go to the ministry for my first exam. Are you going to be alright?" She asked looking at his dejected posture on the sofa.<p>

"I'll be fine." He mumbled, not looking up. What should he do? He wondered. Did he want to stay a Potter and live the lie, or change into the person he was born to be?  
>And most importantly could he go back and change the past?<p>

The three of them tiptoed around each other for two more days.  
>Hermione had obviously told Ron what she'd found out and he kept eyeing Harry with an unreadable look.<p>

Narcissa Malfoy had returned Harry letter simply telling him that Octavia Moon had died the year Harry turned one, from a short spell of illness. She also said that the Moon family while respectable had ended with Octavia's father who had spent his last years living in solitude, wanting nothing to do with the wizardry world. She also asked that Harry not write her in the future.

So there it was, he was yet again an orphan Harry thought.

"Oh Harry, this can't continue! You have to stop thinking of what if's and start living in the moment." Hermione finally snapped as they were eating their breakfast in a tense silence.  
>She had taken her Charms and Transfiguration NEWT's the day before and was scheduled for her Potions and Herbiology later in the day.<p>

"Leave him alone Mione. We all want to go back!" Ron snapped, making both Harry and Hermione's heads whip round. "We'll I do! Do you know what it's like to go home and see George alone? Knowing I'll never see Fred again. Mum spends her days crying at everything and dad won't come home until nighttime.

"Life doesn't work like that. You can't just rewind it." Hermione mumbled looking down at her breakfast.

"We did it in our third year." Harry muttered, making her lift her head.

"Harry…" She said eyeing him sadly. Harry sighed, was it really so bad, to want a better past and future? He wondered.  
>Ron and Hermione glanced at each other making him sigh again.<p>

"I'm adopted." Harry said, pushing his breakfast away. He had to share it, he was going mad with the knowledge. There was absolute silence.  
>"That's what Gringotts contacted me about. I have to take a potion to make me a full blooded Potter or else turn back into the person I was born as." Harry continued watching the shock grow on his friend's faces.<br>"I had parents. I had a dad, he was alive all this time only to die…he died." Harry stuttered, finding it hard to continue.

"Harry." Hermione breathed looking ready to cry. She pushed herself away from the table and hurried around it.  
>"Harry I'm so sorry!" She gasped before grabbing him in a hard hug and bursting into tears. Harry felt empty and just patted her awkwardly as she cried on his shoulder.<p>

Ron eyed them mutely, looking very pale.  
>"You know who they were, don't you? Your parents I mean." He asked shakily, Harry nodded making the red head lean forwards. But was he really ready to tell them everything, he wondered.<p>

"Harry even if you changed into who you were born as it wouldn't change the fact that there would be two of you. The earlier Harry will eventually get the potion as well." Hermione said, pulling out the chair nearest Harry. He nodded taking a shaky breath.

"I know. I get it, but I had a dad. A real dad who was alive, who was there and I didn't get the chance to get to know him. He didn't even know I existed." Harry said wringing his hands.  
>"My parents…er…they never told him I was born, he never had the chance to even know he had a kid. My mum, the real one, just handed me over to them. They stole me from him." Harry whispered the last bit, refusing to look up as his eyes were filling up with tears. He quickly swiped his sleeve over his eyes to wipe away the tears escaping.<br>"I just want to get a second chance." He whispered, making Hermione sob.

"Of course you do Harry, but it wouldn't work. Don't you see?" She asked making him shrug.

"Why not? What if he took a de-aging potion, nobody would think it was Harry." Ron said, finally opening his mouth. He was looking at Hermione with a strange look on his face.  
>"He could save a lot of people." He continued, turning towards Harry.<br>"You'd be younger, but if you went and told Dumbledore he could get the other potion and…" Hermione shaking her head interrupted Ron.

"It wouldn't work Ron, there can't be two Harry's at one time." She held her hand up to stall Ron from interrupting her. "And Dumbledore wouldn't approve anyway. Not for something this big." She said eyeing them both.

Harry eyed Ron, oh he'd known Ron would be more open to the idea but Ron was actively trying to help reason it out. Ron opened his mouth to speak again.

"Ron it wouldn't work. The magic would go wrong, terrible things could happen." She said, pleading with her eyes at him to stop.

"Harry could do it." Ron stated calmly. Harry stared at his best friend in surprise.  
>"Harry's special, we all know it. He can do anything." Ron continued, relaxing in his chair.<p>

"It's wrong and it wouldn't work!" Hermione snapped, pushing herself out of her chair so violently it fell backwards with a bang, before rushing out of the room and up the stairs.

"I still think you could do it." Ron said again, looking at Harry calmly before rising and following Hermione. Harry sat stock still in the empty kitchen, left with even more thoughts fighting for room in his head.

What followed Harry's revelation was a very awkward day and night. Hermione sat at the table with a determined look on her face the next day.  
>Ron sat eating his breakfast quietly eyeing Hermione somewhat nervously. They'd had a fight the night before but seemed to have come to an uncomfortable truce.<p>

Harry was standing by the window looking at his own reflection. He wondered what he looked like, the real him.  
>Ron glanced at him every now and then as he stood scrutinising himself. He flattened his hair down trying to imagine it as straight and silky as Snape's. Did he have Snape's nose he wondered, trailing his finger down the length of his small straight Potter nose. Were his eyes still green, as his mothers had been, or black like Snape's?<br>The face looking back at him didn't make any sense anymore.

"Er, Harry mate are you sitting down for breakfast, or checking out your reflection all day." Ron asked making Harry turn with a sheepish look.

"No, I'm good. Look I'm going to go and see if I can meet Teddy for a bit today." He said, pulling a hand through his hair. Hermione nodded looking relived.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure seeing Teddy will make you feel better. You are his last link to his father, it wouldn't be good if you just disappeared from his life." She said lightly making Harry frown.

"I get it Hermione! It's a bad idea and I should just move on with my life." Harry snapped before marching out of the kitchen. Merlin but she could be annoying, he thought slamming the front door shut before apparating away.

He appeared just outside Hogsmead. He wasn't quite ready to see Teddy yet and Hermione with her comment had made him angry. He didn't want to appear in a bad mood in front of the baby.

He was going to the last place he'd seen his real father. He'd thought about the moment of Snape's death many times after the last battle. But in the past couple of days it had held a different meaning. The fact that he'd looked his father in the eye, as he'd died made his heart ache.

He made it into the shrieking shack without anyone the wiser as people still avoided the place.  
>The image of blood spurting out of Snape's neck as he lay dying on the floor assaulted Harry the moment he entered the room. The memory of Voldemort telling Nagini to kill and then the blood, all that blood leaving Snape's body.<p>

He'd looked his father in the eyes as his life ended, he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He'd been there and maybe he'd given the man some comfort. He hoped so.  
>He sat down in a corner of the room pulling his knees higher so he could hug them. His chest felt heavy and his eyes stung. Why was his life so hard?<p>

His mother had given him up. He'd been stolen from his father. His new parents had been killed for having taken him in.  
>What would have happened if his birthmother had kept him, he wondered. Would he have had the scar? Would the Potter's have been alive? And would he have known Severus Snape as his father instead of as his most disliked teacher.<p>

Did he not deserve to have something good happen in his life? Merlin but he wished Dumbledore were here to fix things. Harry didn't know how long he'd been there in the room before a small sound alerted him to the presence of someone else with him.

"Fawkes!" He exclaimed. He'd not seen the Headmasters phoenix since the night Dumbledore died. "Where have you been? I thought you were gone forever." Harry said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and standing up. Fawkes looked sad, his eyes were glassy and his feathers dull.

"I miss him too." Harry said gently petting the phoenix, Fawkes leaned closer and seemed to moan into Harrys jumper.

The next moment they were next to the headmaster's tomb in a blinding flash. Harry remembered the moment of returning the elder wand to its final resting place and had to look away quickly. Fawkes jumped onto the tombstone and cried glistening tears that ran down the stone and saturated the ground it lay on.

"I'm sorry you couldn't save him." Harry mumbled feeling a lump build in his throat. Fawkes looked up with a piercing stare and locked gaze with Harry before vanishing in a burst of light only to reappear just as suddenly.  
>Harry caught the letter that Fawkes dropped on the ground. Was it from Dumbledore he wondered? But opening the envelope he saw the letter his parents had written him and looked up in surprise.<p>

"Why?" He managed before looking away.  
>"Did he know then? About me not being a Potter and about Snape…" Harry asked hoarsely feeling let down. Fawkes shook his head and continued staring at Harry.<br>"What do you want me to do with it? Why did you bring it here?" Harry asked waving the letter around. Fawkes eyed him and gave an almost impatient huff before disappearing yet again.

Harry sighed and seated himself on the ground, he looked out towards Hogwarts where reparations were underway as the board of governors had decided in favour of opening the school again after the summer.  
>He'd had many a happy days here and many a sad.<br>It was home he mused as he waited for the phoenix to reappear. He didn't have to wait long before Fawkes reappeared with a familiar looking glass vial.

"You think I should become a Snape? Fawkes, do you know what the wizardry world would do if their saviour just disappeared? They would panic or something… I think it's too late for me to be someone else. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said with a sigh. Fawkes jumped down onto the ground next to him and deposited the flask by Harry's hand. He nudged it with his beak until Harry grabbed hold of it.

Harry eyed the blue potion curiously. Would he have even entertained the idea of taking it, if he'd not known about the true Severus Snape? The man that had given his life for a boy he hated. Fawkes nudged his hand again, bringing the potion closer to his face.

"I get it, you want me to drink it but it's not that easy Fawkes. I can't just drink it and make the world a better place." Harry muttered glaring at the bird lightly. Fawkes bit his leg and Harry jumped at the sharp pain.

"Oy, stop it!" He exclaimed standing up. Fawkes took to the air and started flying in circles round Harry. He flew faster and faster, until all Harry could see was a dizzy golden blur and the world going crazy outside his small cocoon of light.  
>He thought for a moment he saw people fighting on the grounds and when the world stilled he saw Deatheaters descending onto Hogwarts. Fawkes stopped him from moving by launching into flight yet again.<p>

"You're…you're turning back the time." Harry stuttered, finally understanding. The world stilled and Harry saw Voldemort flying through the air away from the now open tomb, where Albus Dumbledore lay open and still for the world to see. Fawkes had landed on a branch in a near by tree and was giving a quiet lament.

Harry looked at the flask in his hand and met Fawkes black eyes.  
>He nodded once and pulled out the stopper. He drowned the potion in one gulp and felt for a moment an ice-cold shiver work its way down his body before Fawkes with a piercing cry headed straight for him.<br>The last thought that passed through Harrys mind was that he'd not have time to duck, before an intense burning burst through his body and he knew no more.


	3. The morning after

Here is the third chapter which has been hiding in my computer for a while...oops, probably should have uploaded it before...  
>Hope you like, mina.<br>Ps: I am writing two other stories so it may be awhile till a new chappie comes out, but hopefully not too long:)

**Chapter 3**

**The morning after:**

Harry woke with a feeling that something was off, he wasn't sure what but he knew there was something not quite right with the world.

The bed he was lying in, felt far too comfortable, to be the one he usually slept in at Grimmauld place.

He opened his eyes and got the fright of a lifetime at the sight of two large, yellow eyes staring down at him. A tear appeared from one of the eyes and slid down the wrinkled cheek of an unfamiliar house elf.

"Moony has waited such a long time for little master to return home." The elf whispered reverently.

Harry eyed the elf in confusion, was it calling him small and when had he become its master, he wondered.

"Moony saw little master as baby, before mistress lost him. Mistress never stopped looking for little master Lysander." The elf said sadly wringing its hands. Harry had a small niggling thought, that he should know what the elf was talking about but he couldn't quite remember the who's and the how's.

"Where am I?" Harry asked finally, when it became apparent that the elf was happy to just stare at him all day.

"And how did I get here?" He added, looking around the dim room suspiciously. He'd never been here before he deducted from what he could tell.

"Master is at home, bird of life and death brought master home." Moony, the elf said. Harry blinked and shook his head tiredly, well that didn't make a lot of sense, he thought.

The elf turned away from Harry and snapped its fingers. The heavy curtains covering the windows sprang apart and light flooded the room.

Harry sat up and blinked several times as the light had blinded him momentarily, he then stared around the room in wonder.

The room was large and obviously made for a boy. The ceiling was painted to look like the sky and there were lazy white clouds floating around in an otherwise blue sky. Harry turned and looked out the nearest window, where he found that the sky did match the ceiling in the room.

He spotted a train set in one corner of the room and a planetarium was hanging over a telescope over by the other window.

There was a small desk and by it stood a bookcase full of books. A comfortable armchair rested next to the bookcase, inviting you to sit down and read.

"Master will wash himself and Moony will put his clothes out for him." Moony said, pulling Harry from his inspection of the room. The elf herded him towards a small en suit bathroom and Harry closed the door behind himself, shutting the elf out.

Where on earth was he and how had he gotten here? He wondered again.

His head felt fuzzy and he found it hard to remember what he'd done the day before.

He felt as sluggish as the last time he and Ron, after finding a whole case of Fire whiskey, had decided to toast all those who had been lost in the war.

He didn't have the pounding headache though, last time he would have been happy to have had his head removed and his mouth didn't taste as bad either, he pondered.

He actually felt rather good, if not for the fuzzy memory and the feeling of general sluggishness. He scratched his stomach absentmindedly before glancing up at the mirror hanging above the sink.

A young boy stared back at him looking just as surprised as Harry felt at seeing someone in the room.

"Sorry, I didn't…" Harry trailed of and stared in fascination at the boy in the mirror as he realised it was a reflection. It was his, he was the other boy!

Memories crashed down on him like a ton of bricks, leaving him shaky and numb. He sank down slowly onto the tiled floor and took several deep breaths.

What had he done? Harry thought panicky. What in the name of Merlin had he done!

He stared at his hands in horror, the long pale fingers weren't his! They were all wrong!

Dear lord what had he done, he thought again. He blinked hard as the urge to cry, came over him all of a sudden.

He remembered now, what he was supposed to have done the day before. He had been on his way to see Teddy. He had abandoned Teddy! Left his only godson without a second thought! How was the baby supposed to learn about his father now? Who would tell the baby about the Marauders?

How could he have left without saying goodbye?

And Ron and Hermione, he'd left without knowing what Hermione's response to Ron's proposal was. He'd left them after all they had done for him, after all they had gone through.

What had happened to them if he was here, if he was as he thought in the past? Were they young again? Did they know who they were, who he was?

And Voldemort! Voldemort would be alive again! What if the future turned out for the worse, what if he had enabled Voldemort to win this time! He wasn't Harry Potter anymore. What if everything went wrong this time?

Fawkes would know! He was the one who had taken Harry here, surely he could fix it.

He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Fawkes." He whispered, not wanting to alert the elf and bring it into the bathroom. He whispered the name several times more but the phoenix didn't come.

Harry eyed his reflection darkly and did a double take.

That glare, the shape of his face, it was such a Snape expression, that he had to try it again.

He didn't have the mans black eyes, his were still the same emerald green as before. His birth mothers eyes, he remembered from the photo.

The shape of his face was slightly Snape-ish though. He didn't have Snape's nose, his was longer than he was used too and more narrow and straight. But the high cheekbones and the shape was all Snape.

Harry thought he looked rather posh, like Malfoy, which made him shudder. He turned from the mirror and had a quick wash before opening the bathroom door and re-entering the bedroom.

"Is master unwell? Shall Moony call for Master Moon?" Moony asked, making Harry think the shock of what he was feeling was plain for all to see on his face.

"Er, no thanks, I'm good." Harry hurried to say. He didn't want anyone else at the moment, how on earth was he going to explain how he had arrived from nowhere? He wondered.

"Where exactly are we?" Harry asked, hoping for a better answer than, home. If he knew where he was he might be able to get away, he figured.

"This be Moon Manor, master Lysander. It is yours home." Moony said, patting his back gently.

"Perhaps little master should go back to bed, you is tired." The elf suggested.

"Moony will bring breakfast here to you." She continued softly and before Harry knew what had happened, he was back in bed snug under the covers. She summoned a book from the shelf and left him to read it in peace whilst she went to get him some breakfast.

Harry eyed the book about a small dragon tamer with distain, he was so not going to read that! He looked around again, the room was full of toys, books and items. Had they, his family, always expected him to come back he wondered? How had his birthmother known about him though, if the Potter's had erased her memory?

He was too tired to think about the matter too much though and settled for continuing his inspection of the room.

There was a small bedside table by the bed and Harry pulled out the top drawer with a sense of hope.

Aha, a wand! He pointed it at the door and tried to lock it. A small golden spark shot out from the tip making Harry stare at the wooden stick in dismay. Maybe the wand didn't work for him, he wondered. He needed a wand though, as he couldn't stay here unprotected, so it would have to do.

The door opened and he stuffed the wand under the cover just before Moony entered the room with a tray hovering in front of her.

Harry's stomach growled at the sight of food and he gratefully dug in before realising it could have been poisoned.

The elf was looking at him with such a devoted look on its face though, that he decided it wasn't likely to be evil. Besides it had, had plenty of time to kill him already if it had wanted too, he thought with a shrug.

He finished the toast and strawberries quickly and had just finished his juice when his eyes shut and he fell into deep sleep.

"Moony will make master all better." The elf said, stroking his hair gently, before taking the tray and leaving the room.

Harry woke a couple of hours later with a funny taste in his mouth and felt like cursing the elf. He'd been drugged! He was sure of it.

There was a creaking sound to his right and Harry was horrified to see an old man slumbering in an armchair by his bed.

The mans white, tufty hair looked wild and uncombed. His robes, although looking as if they'd been nice at some point in the past, looked frayed and shabby.

The stranger snorted loudly in his sleep and woke with a start.

"What's that? You awake then boy, eh?" The man grunted, after giving Harry a stare. He stretching slowly and looked as if he felt too old to be sleeping in chairs.

"Ha, found you I did! Nothing like an illness to keep a boy in his room!" The man continued, whilst glaring at the bemused Harry.

"Now then, I'll be keeping that elf on you day and night if you go off again! No more sneaking away from your poor old Grandfather!" The man threatened, glaring at Harry until he nodded dutifully.

So, Harry guessed that this was his people shy grandfather then.

"Well boy! What's wrong with you then? Never been sick before, to my knowledge at least." Grandfather said, looking at Harry thoughtfully.

"Moony!" He called before Harry had a chance to reply, he eyeing the elf grumpily when it came.

"Has the boy been sick before? And what will the medicine cost?" He asked the elf.

"Little master is well, just needing lots of sleep. He is not needing any medicine now" Moony said, wringing her hands, as if taking on full responsibility for having worried her master.

"That's good then, them healers are always trying to charge too much!" Grandfather grumbled.

"You stay there boy! Feels like I never get a good look at you, always on the move you are!" Grandfather scolded Harry again, before yawning.

"Master Moon should be resting too. Moony will bring lunch into sun room for Master." Moony scolded, making the old man clear his throat. Clearly the elf was the leader here, Harry thought as he sniggered at the look on his grandfathers face.

"Can't leave the boy alone though can I? He'll run and hide again, naughty boy!" Grandfather said, glaring at Harry once again.

"Oh no, Master Moon, Moony has put tracking charm on little master now. He will not be able to hide from Moony and Master Moon any more." Moony said, proudly, much to Harry's disappointment.  
>How was he supposed to escape from this mad house now then? Master and elf were both clearly out of their minds.<p>

"Very well, but you had better be at the table for dinner young man, or I'll…I'll…how is the boy disciplined?" Grandfather asked the elf.

"Master Lysander will be at table for six or Moony will tie him to the chair herself." Moony said, getting a satisfied nod from the old man.

"Well then, eyes closed boy! Back to sleep with you!" Grandfather Moon ordered.  
>Harry opened his mouth to protest that he'd only just woken but was force-fed another potion by the sneaky elf.<br>He glared at the two Moon residents as he slipped into dreamland again.


	4. Ten again

_Another chappie done, hope you like: ) Mina  
><em>

**Ten again:**

Harry's year with Grandfather Moon had been very memorable to say the least. By the third month there, it felt like he had been there forever.

When Harry had finally been allowed to wake up from his potion induced coma and been sanctioned to leave the bed by Moony the elf, he'd gotten the first taste of what his new life in the past would be like.

Moony had led him out from his bedroom, after he'd gotten dressed in a set of brand new, green robes.

Harry had been shocked at finding the clothes cupboard full of new, unworn robes. Moony had informed him that Master Moon made sure his grandson got new things every year, he needed things that fit after all.

Harry had also learnt that he had been given new birthday presents every year, which Moony usually opened and tidied away onto the shelves. The year old toys were put up into the attic for safekeeping.

It hadn't made sense to Harry at all, but as he later learnt, not very much in Moon Manor would.

Moony had escorted him through corridors full of treasures and hidden nooks and crannies. There were even knights patrolling the corridors against thieves, who Harry later learnt from grandfather, always tried to steal the Moon riches.

He had joined his grandfather in the dinning hall, where they were surrounded by even more treasures. There were large urns, trophies, sharp swords and shields adorning the room, two knights stood guard here too by the doorway.

"Good to finally have you eating with your grandfather, as a proper wizard boy should." Grandfather said as greeting, glancing at Harry as he sank down into his chair.  
>Harry eyed him confusedly, the man was the one with the potion crazy elf after all, Harry would have eaten lunch if he'd been awake for it.<p>

"Er…thanks." Harry mumbled awkwardly, glancing at the sturdy, silver candlesticks standing in front of him on the table.

"Speak up boy! A proper wizard does not mumble and look at the person you are conversing with!" Grandfather scolded, making Harry nod quickly.

"And you shall address me properly when I speak with you, I'll not have anyone telling me my only grandson has no manners!" He added, glaring at Harry who felt rather overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Harry said quickly, he just wanted some food for his poor empty stomach. The green soup in front of him even looked appetising at the present moment.

"Grandfather will do, I think." Grandfather said sounding mollified. Harry nodded again.

"Yes grandfather." Harry said dutifully, after receiving another glare for not speaking up.

"That's better! Now then, what have you done today then? I feel like we never have a chance to speak with one another. Always out and about you are." Grandfather grumbled, lifting his spoon of spinach soup to his mouth. Harry eyed him confusedly, he'd never been about the house before arriving this morning after all.

"Er…I slept." Harry said hesitantly. Grandfather glared at him again.

"None of those empty sounds at my table. Speak up! And you shall address me properly, have we not had this discussion before?" Grandfather demanded in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry grandfather." Harry said, sinking down dejectedly in his seat. Talking properly was hard work, Harry decided.

"No slouching! Sit up straight!" Grandfather barked. Harry jumped to attention and seated himself straighter, this was going to be a long dinner.

Harry had luckily survived his first dinner and all of the following once too.  
>He and grandfather shared all their meals together which had made life tough for the first few days.<p>

Harry had never realised, just how bad his speech patterns were and how often he slouched about.

His grandfathers choice of name for him had been the hardest to get used to though. He wasn't Harry Potter after all, not anymore.  
>The Moon family tree listed him as Lysander Sebastian Alexander Moon Snape, although grandfather refused to acknowledge the Snape name.<p>

Snape was apparently just a gold digger out for the family money. Snape had left hadn't he, when Lysander's mother had become pregnant?  
>Lysander had tried to point out that Snape would have married his mother if he was a gold digger, as he then would have become part of the family with access to the family vault.<br>Grandfather refused to see his point though and Lysander quickly learnt, that proper wizard boys shouldn't argue with their elders.

Lysander had taken to life in the past fairly quickly, although some things had taken longer to get used to than others.

There were no friends here for him to write to, nobody knew him after all.  
>And it had taken months for him to get used to not having a wand on his person, very unsettling it was. The one he'd found in his bedside drawer had turned out to be a toy one, much to his disgust. How he had mistaken it for a real one, he never knew.<br>When Lysander had tried to breech the subject of buying a new one to his grandfather, he'd been told he was too young still. He'd get it when he turned eleven like all other proper young wizards.

That was how Lysander had found out how old he was, not very nice at all.

Lysander had grumbled long and hard about having been de-aged to the tender age of ten again.

Why had Fawkes done that? He had wondered testily, many a times during the passing year.  
>The phoenix was not one of his favourites anymore Lysander had decided, as he hadn't seen the bird since before arriving into the past.<br>He had tried calling Fawkes every now and then, but the bird either refused or couldn't hear him.

Being ten again was real hard work. His body couldn't do as much as he was used too and he was also more emotional than he felt was appropriate for a seventeen year old.

It was as if his mind had been de-aged as well, Lysander though sometimes. It could of course, also be, because he was being treated as a ten-year-old now rather than his real age.  
>Grandfather when in a good mood, was rather affectionate and free with hugs.<p>

Lysander would of course deny, that he often appeased the man simply because he liked receiving the hugs and the well-done pat, he got on his head for his efforts if approved.  
>And clearly a seventeen year old wouldn't cosy up with his old grandfather and have a story read to him every day in the study after dinner.<p>

Lysander loved the Moon house, all of the hiding places, knights and treasures made for fun adventure playing.  
>He also loved his room, his big, full of all kinds of toys, room. Dudley would have been so jealous!<p>

He especially loved the tapestry above his bed which had a dragon, a wizard and a damsel in distress, who needed to be rescued sewed on it. It was fun to see the little wizard get scorched every now and then when the dragon succeeded in eating the damsel.

Lysander sometimes made up games around it, pretending to be in Hogwarts about to save little Ginny from the evil Basilisk. The nice Ginny, who hadn't dumped him of course.  
>His grandfather was only too happy to join in the different games he thought up, Lysander had found to his surprise.<p>

Grandfather Moon turned out to be rather fun as long as he wasn't scolding Lysander on his speech or bad posture.

They brewed fun potions together as well. Lysander was the apple of his grandfathers eye of course, such talent! It was the only magic he was able to do at the moment, so Lysander jumped at any opportunity to brew.  
>Grandfather was a retired Potions Master and had tutored Snape himself after Hogwarts, which was why he was so insulted by the young mans obvious breech of trust. Seducing and impregnating his only daughter was way and beyond inexcusable.<p>

Lysander was taught all manner of wizarding trivia as well, as grandfather taught him, at home. No need to pay a stranger to teach what all proper wizards should know already, after all.  
>They were a money pinching, bunch of thieves the whole bunch of them anyway!<p>

Lysander had decided that grandfather was rather old and as such could be excused most of his little oddities, besides which, Moony had told him that grandfather had a bad, sick head that bled inside every now and then. Lysander decided to be more patient with the old man after hearing this.

Grandfather not only had obvious memory problems but he was extremely paranoid that everyone was out to try and trick him out of the Moon assets. That meant everyone from Aurors, Teachers, and even the market keeper who sold them their food.

A healer came regularly for his grandfathers health checks but Lysander was always kept in his room under supervision by his jailer Moony, so he didn't know for sure what it was that really ailed his grandfather.

Lysander had quickly come to the realisation that Moony not his grandfather, was the big boss of the house and that she was not to be crossed. The elf had no compulsions about applying a sticking charm to a chair and leaving Lysander to fume if he had caused trouble. So when Moony said to stay somewhere, he stayed there until allowed to leave by the little elf.

All this time in confinement with his grandfather, Moony and the occasional family friend, gave Lysander a lot of time to think. By the time of his six-month anniversary of arriving, Lysander had made several detailed plans of action for the future.  
>He just wasn't sure which one to follow and if any of them really would work.<p>

There were so many things that could go wrong, what if he did something that brought Voldemort back to life earlier? Or if he killed someone by mistake after making too many changes to the future.  
>Trying to work out what he could or shouldn't change was headache inducing and he really wished that he had someone to talk it through with.<p>

He'd unfortunately realised during the first week in the house that there was some sort of spell or curse on him, preventing him from blurting out the truth about who he was and from what time.

Being treated like a ten year old was hard and Lysander had tried to tell Moony to lay off about him keeping to his bed times.  
>He was of age after all and could put himself to sleep, but no words had come out of his mouth.<br>He'd stood there miming wordlessly at the mystified elf, who had sent him to brush his teeth before handing him a storybook to read.  
>Lysander was definitely not impressed with the stupid bird of life and death, he would have a very long conversation with the blasted bird as soon as he got to Hogwarts.<p>

Speaking of which, Lysander had received his letter just weeks ago, much to his delighted relief.  
>He'd had several moments of panic thinking that maybe the castle magic or whatever deity it was, that sensed who could come to Hogwarts, would know that he was too old and not send one for him.<p>

He had since, steadily become more and more excited about going, he would see his friends again and finally meet his real father.  
>Lysander wasn't sure that grandfather knew about Snape working at Hogwarts, he wasn't going to mention it though as he was unsure whether he'd be allowed to attend or not, if grandfather found out.<p>

The only horrifying blimp on the near future was his up coming shopping trip for school supplies.  
>Grandfather absolutely refused to go as strangers were annoying and to be avoided and Moony couldn't take him as that would be unsightly. A young wizard of proper family, escorted by an elf, unheard off!<br>Grandfather had called in a favour with an old associated family.

The family had a son Lysanders age and Grandfather felt they would be acceptable as guardians for the day, after swearing an oath to keep Lysander as safe as their own child, of course.

The Malfoy family was highly respected and rich, so there was no fear that they would try and steal Lysander's money from him.  
>Grandfather had informed him that although the Malfoy family was adequate to socialise with, Lysander was not to get any of their ideas in his head.<br>The Malfoy head had made some rather embarrassing choices as a youngster and although now exonerated was not to be looked up too.

Bowing down to a half-blood with ideas of grandeur was not a respectable thing for a proper wizard to do and just see how badly the Dark Lord had ended up. Clearly it was better to not bow down for anyone, grandfather had instructed.  
>Lysander had heartily agreed, much to his grandfathers satisfaction, the boy was turning out just fine even with his father being who he was, the old man thought.<p>

_End of chapter: )  
>So any thoughts? I love Lysanders loopy grandfather, he's my favourite. Many thanks for reading, Mina.<em>


	5. Moon's rule, Malfoy's drool

_Hi, here is the next chapter, I couldn't go to bed until it was done so I'm now about to fall asleep on the job. If you spot any sleepy spelling mistakes please do tell me.  
>My eyes are burning but it needs to go out so that I can focus on the next chapter. Thanks for the review on the previous: ) Mina<em>

* * *

><p>5. Moon's rule, Malfoy's drool:<p>

The week leading up to Lysanders shopping trip had been spent learning about the Malfoy family. Grandfather told how he'd attended school with Abraxas Malfoy, the former head of the Malfoy family.  
>Abraxas had joined the Dark Lord, who'd also been attending Hogwarts at the time, but under the name of Tom Riddle, of course.<p>

Lysander was appalled to hear that grandfather had attended school with Voldemort, luckily he'd not joined the Dark Lord but instead moved to France where he gained his Potions mastery. He'd never liked the other boy he said, too full of himself.  
>It felt rather odd to hear about Voldemort in this casual, derisive way.<p>

When the day finally came for Lysander to meet the Malfoy's he couldn't help but feel a little excited. He'd been stuck in Moon manor for a whole year with only the occasional guests visiting. The thought of meeting other people, even if it happened to be the Malfoy's, filled him with glee.  
>He was rather nervous too, what if he did or said something that made them realise who he was or had been, it was all very confusing.<p>

"Stop that fidgeting and come here so that I may inspect you." Grandfather called, he patted Lysanders cheek softly once the boy walked over.  
>"Moon's rule and Malfoy's drool! You remember that now my boy." Grandfather said with a smile, making Lysander grin.<p>

The floo flared up and Lysander straightened automatically and lifted his chin. He'd been prompted so many times the past year on proper posture and etiquette, that he thought he could do it in his sleep.  
>Grandfather gave him an approving look and turned to greet their guest.<p>

"Lucius Malfoy, only child of Abraxas, so sorry to hear of your fathers passing." Grandfather said imperiously. Lysander was very impressed, here was someone not willing to bow and scrape for Malfoy.

"Lord Moon, a pleasure to finally meet you, father spoke of you often of course." Mr Malfoy said, inclining his head respectfully. Lysander was rather reminded of Draco Malfoy always using the term, father said-father did and guessed he'd gotten it from his father.

"This is my grandson Lysander and the sole heir to the Moon estate." Grandfather said rather pompously, Lysander thought, but then Malfoy's were into stuff like money and titles.

"Pleasure to meet you Lysander, my son Draco is most pleased to have a companion for the day." Mr Malfoy said, staring down at Lysander appraisingly. Lysander could practically see the thoughts flying through the mans head.

"I am very grateful for the chance of joining you today, sir." Lysander said, not able to say he was likewise pleased to see the man. Grandfather smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Here is your allowance for the day. You will follow the instructions I gave you earlier and be on your best behaviour." Grandfather said handing him a small money pouch.  
>Lysander had been given a small amount of money to spend on anything he wanted, the rest of the supplies would be paid for by the Moon account.<p>

"Yes grandfather." Lysander said at once. His grandfathers instructions had been very clear.  
>Don't embarrass the Moon name, be respectful and don't let anyone try and cheat him out of his money. Grandfather stroked his hair softly and gave him a loving look, before turning on Mr Malfoy.<p>

"Shall we be on our way then Lysander?" Mr Malfoy asked moving nearer towards the floo.

"I shall need your oath before you take my only grandson with you, Lucius. His safety is of outmost imperative to me and if anything were to happen to him…well…see that it doesn't." Grandfather said, eyeing Malfoy with a steely look. Mr Malfoy stiffened slightly before nodding respectfully at the older man.

"Of course, I shall treat him as if he were off my own blood." Mr Malfoy vowed, Lysander secretly hoped not.

After swearing an oath to protect and guard Lysander, they said goodbye to grandfather, who stared after Lysander with a rather forlorn look in his eyes.  
>They stepped out of the grate as the Leaky Cauldron and made their way into the Alley.<p>

"I must admit to not having known of your existence until we received word from your grandfather, we would have had you over to meet Draco sooner otherwise." Mr Malfoy said as they passed the Quidditch shop.

"I'm sure that would have been enjoyable." Lysander lied politely, looking Mr Malfoy dead in the eye. Malfoy nodded looking pleased with the answer.

"Your mother was a few years below me at Hogwarts, good manners and always very presentable. Not sure I know who your father is though." Mr Malfoy said, fishing for information.

"Thank you sir, my mother passed away when I was a baby, hearing off her always makes me happy." Lysander said, ignoring the mention of his father.

"Yes of course, so sorry to have heard of her passing." Mr Malfoy said quickly, dropping the matter.

"Father, what took you so long?" Lysander eyed the pale boy swaggering up to them with a smug feeling blossoming in his chest. He was taller than Malfoy this time.

"Draco this is Lysander Moon, Lysander this is my son Draco." Mr Malfoy introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Draco." Lysander said holding out his hand for the other boy to shake. Draco slipped his hand into Lysanders and gave him an evaluating look.

"You too." Draco said before turning to his father.  
>"Why can't I have a broom father?" Draco asked in a whiny voice, making Lysander stare. If he used that tone on his grandfather he'd be in serious trouble.<p>

"Draco, cease and desist with your broom requests! None of the other first years will be bringing one either." Mr Malfoy said in a tone that implied he'd had this conversation before.  
>"Have you been requesting a broom from your grandfather Lysander?" Asked Mr Malfoy suddenly.<p>

"No sir, my grandfather does not approve of whining or relentless badgering." Lysander said, keeping his eyes firmly on Mr Malfoy whose lip twitched slightly at the comment. Draco went pink and moved closer to his mother who'd made it over from the back of the shop.

"Draco I believe we made an agreement to stay together, you never know just who might approach you." She said haughtily looking around the shop and the array of different customers. There were several shoppers wearing muggle clothes and Lysander was fairly sure she was talking about them. Draco blushed even further at having his mother scold him in front of this newcomer.  
>"Hello dear, you must be Octavia's son, you have her beautiful eyes." Mrs Malfoy said holding out her slender hand for him to shake.<p>

Lysander who'd met several of his grandfathers lady friends bowed over her hand and gave it a quick peck as he'd been instructed. It was good form to always greet a lady with proper manners.  
>"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy." He said, watching as she gave Mr Malfoy a quick glance.<p>

"You as well Mr Moon, I trust your grandfather is well?" She asked, ignoring Draco who was pulling at her arm. Mr Malfoy gave his son a sharp look and Draco settled for pouting crossly at them.

"Thank you, he is in good health." Lysander answered, enjoying the look on Malfoy juniors face at the moment.  
>They entered the bookshop fully and Lysander quickly collected the books he needed before choosing several non scholastic ones. Draco seemed to get over his snit and soon babbled on, next to the quiet Lysander. Mr Malfoy was a quiet spectre behind them at all times and was starting to make Lysander feel self-conscious. The blond man never stopped staring at him.<p>

"I shall leave you to get measured for your school robes, do not leave this shop until I come for you." Mr Malfoy ordered outside of Madam Malkin's. Draco nodded and started to open the door.

"Yes Mr Malfoy." Lysander said, before joining Draco in the shop. Madam Malkin's had them up on stools in the matter of moments.

"Have you ever tried the new Nimbus Two Thousand?" Draco asked, continuing his Quidditch conversation from earlier, ignoring the seamstress as she measured him.

"Yes." Lysander said, watching as pure envy appeared on Draco's face. Take that blondie, he thought smugly.

"How was it? Is it as good as everyone says? Where did you try it out?" Draco exploded with questions and Lysander regretted having answered in a positive manner. The door opening behind them stalled his answer and he turned to watch who'd entered.

A small, skinny boy with messy hair, hesitantly made his way towards them.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin's asked making him nod.  
>"Good, I have two other boys being measured up, why don't you join them." She suggested motioning for Draco and Lysander. Draco gave the dark haired boy a once over before turned his nose up slightly at the shabby clothes.<p>

"Hello." Draco greeted regally.

"Hi." The boy said quietly eyeing them both. Lysander couldn't help but stare at the boy _he_had been before, it was actually rather scary.

"Hogwarts too huh, have you got your own broom yet?" Draco asked, making Lysander want to snort. What was it with Draco and his quest for brooms?

"No." The boy said, glancing at Lysander.

"Draco loves Quidditch, it's a game played on brooms." Lysander said, making the other boy nod slowly.

"You don't know what Quidditch is? Under what rock have you been living under? You're not a mud…" Draco started asking rudely, before being interrupted.

"As I said, Draco loves Quidditch." Lysander said dryly, sending Draco a chastening look.  
>"I'm Lysander by the way and as previously mentioned this is Draco." Lysander introduced, making Draco puff up.<p>

"Draco Malfoy." He stated proudly, making the other boy glance at Lysander at a loss as the name didn't ring a bell.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said quietly.

Draco gasped and eyed him with big eyes.  
>"Really! You're Harry Potter?" he asked, sounding much more happy to be in the boys presence, now that he knew who he was. Harry nodded shortly and turned to face Lysander who clearly was the saner of the two.<p>

"How are you finding the wizarding world?" Lysander asked, ignoring the impatient huffs coming from Draco.

"It has been ok so far, I mean I only just got here this morning." Harry said sounding a bit more confident as Lysander clearly didn't fawn over him excessively.

"I haven't been out much this year either, have you been living in the muggle world all this time?" Lysander asked, knowing the answer of course. Harry nodded, making Draco sneer.

"You should get a book about the wizarding world at Flourish and Blotts and maybe _Hogwarts a history_as you're now part of our world." Lysander said quickly before Draco had a chance of opening his mouth again. Harry looked glad for the suggestion.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco suddenly piped up, tired of being ignored, he pointed at Hagrid who stood on the other side of the glass holding two ice-creams.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." Harry said, giving the half-giant a wave.

"I've heard of him, he's a servant right? Father says he's a savage and that he gets…" Draco trailed off at the quelling look Lysander was giving him.

"I think he's brilliant." Harry said coldly, glaring at the now lightly blushing Draco.

"Sorry, Draco doesn't get out much, but he's really not that bad once you learn to ignore some of his comments." Lysander said lightly, smiling at them both. Harry gave him a disbelieving look, whilst Draco sulked at Lysanders words. It seemed he could please neither boy, Lysander thought.

"That's you done, dear." Madam Malkin's said, giving Harry a soft look.

"I'll see you on the train then Harry." Lysander said as Harry got his bag.

"Yeah, see you on the train Lysander. Er…bye Draco." Harry said, smiling at Lysander before giving Draco a somewhat cooler look. Draco coloured even more after Harry had exited the shop, as he noticed Lysanders stare.

"Did you see his clothes! I can't believe the boy-who-lived, leaves the house dressed in muggle rags." Draco drawled, turning his nose up.

"I would have thought someone from your family would have had more tact and better manners." Lysander said lightly, before getting off his stool.

"Ready boys?" Mr Malfoy asked having entered the shop. Draco blushed harder and sent Lysander a somewhat pleading look.

Mr Malfoy taped Draco softly on the shoulder.  
>"Has something happened which I should be aware of?" He asked, looking at Draco's flushed cheeks.<p>

"We just met Harry Potter, sir." Lysander said, bringing the attention away from Draco.

"Ah, the hero of the wizarding world, was he all that is expected?" Mr Malfoy asked, drawing a quiet derisive snort from Draco. Mr Malfoy glanced at his son before turning back to Lysander.

"He seemed like a normal eleven year old, from what I could tell, sir." Lysander said making Mr Malfoy nod thoughtfully.

"I hope you boys made a good impression. Mr Potter might turn out to be influential in the future." Mr Malfoy said after leading them through the door. He missed the blush that once again crept up Draco's cheeks, as the two boys were walking behind him.

"I think we managed to make an impression, we introduced ourselves and will probably met him on the train." Lysander said, nodding at the grateful look that appeared on Draco's face.

"Excellent! Let's head for the Apothecary next, Narcissa is purchasing your cauldrons and will meet us at Ollivanders." Mr Malfoy said oblivious to the boys silent communication behind him.

Lysander entered the Apothecary with a soft sigh, this was his grandfather and fathers legacy to him.  
>He knew that if he wanted to bond with his father, he might have to do it through potions. Grandfather had instilled the notion that potions could be fun and he was actually looking forwards to his future potion lessons.<p>

"The boys will need the basic, first year potions kit." Mr Malfoy said to the man behind the counter.

Lysander wandered deeper into the shop, followed by Draco.  
>"My godfather is the Potions Master at Hogwarts." Draco bragged, fingering a silver unicorn horn. Lysander nodded and wondered what it was that made Draco constantly brag about things. Broom, his father, anything really.<br>"He's been teaching me all sorts of potions already, I'll be way ahead of everyone else." Draco continued, frowning when he failed to get more than a small nod for his efforts.

"Boys, I have the potions supplies, let us head for Ollivanders." Mr Malfoy called from the front.

Lysander made it over to the counter and opened the box containing all his jars.  
>He checked each of the ingredients carefully, as he knew his grandfather would inspect them later anyway. "<em>The ingredient makes the potion"<em>, his grandfather always said when they were brewing.  
>"Could I please have a new jar of dried nettle leaves?" He asked, ignoring the others stare, he'd be told off for sure, if he paid for and brought them home.<p>

"The nettles are perfectly fine, young sir." The man protested in an affronted tone, glancing at Mr Malfoy.

Lysander sneered at him unimpressed.  
>"They have already gone brown, I wish for them to have at least some potency." Lysander said in a biting tone, it was obvious to anyone looking at the leaves that they were several weeks old already.<p>

"Now see her Mr…" The man sneered back, clearly not happy to have his supplies questioned by a child.

"Moon, Lysander Moon." Lysander said straightening to his full height, smiling at the look of recognition that appeared on the mans face.

"I'll get you a new batch of course, Mr Moon. Shall I add Lord Moons order as well?" The man asked in a very different tone, wrapping up his items securely and carefully. Grandfather sent for several packets a week from the shop and it was clear Lysander had put fear in the shopkeepers heart.

Lysander exited the shop carrying his and his grandfathers things. Draco eyed him with newfound respect, anyone who could get service like that was definitely worth associating with.  
>Mr Malfoy on the other hand was staring at Lysander with a calculating stare, making him wonder if he'd reminded the man of his father. Lysander did look remarkably like Snape whenever he glared or frowned, which was why grandfather had the, no sulking rule, in place at home.<p>

They made it over to Ollivanders, where Mrs Malfoy stood waiting for them.

"Did you get all you needed?" She asked as they drew nearer. Draco nodded absentmindedly already pulling at the door to the shop.

"All we needed and more." Mr Malfoy said cryptically. They followed Draco and soon stood packed into the little shop. Mrs Malfoy sniffed before excusing herself, something about it being undignified for them all to be fighting for space.

"Good afternoon." Mr Ollivander greeted, staring at them with his eerie pale eyes.

"I'm getting my wand first!" Draco quipped, moving forwards in case Lysander got the idea of drawing first dibs.

"Lucius Malfoy, here for your sons wand? Elm, dragon heartstring, unyielding I believe?" Mr Ollivander greeted, receiving a short nod from Mr Malfoy.

"Which is your wand hand young Mr Malfoy?" Mr Ollivander asked, before measuring Draco's arm and moving through the shop. Draco got his wand, Hawthorn, 10 inches, reasonably springy with unicorn tail. Lysander remembered it being rather unsuitable for him.  
>Draco was told to join his mother outside whilst Lysander was fitted for his wand.<p>

"And next we have Mr?" Mr Ollivander gave Lysander a searching look.

"Lysander Moon, sir." Lysander offered, making Ollivander nod.

"Yes, I see your mothers eyes in you, Octavia Moon, willow and unicorn hair, nice and flexible. And your father?" Ollivander asked.

"Severus Snape." Lysander answered. He didn't look at Mr Malfoy as he spoke, but he figured it would have come out at some point, if the man hadn't already figured it out.

"Ah, yes Ziricote and phoenix feather, strong and steady." Ollivander said, pulling out his measuring tape again. Lysander held his right hand out and was soon waving different wands around.  
>It was proving as difficult to find this wand as the first time he'd come.<br>Mr Ollivander had placed a wand made from Rosewood on the desk after Lysander managed to get a few sparks out of it, but he hadn't stopped supplying him with new wands.

"Tricky, tricky, not to worry though it will be here somewhere." Mr Ollivander said cheerfully. An Ebony and dragon heartstring wand, was added to the Rosewood but still he continued to hand Lysander new wands.  
>"Hm, the darker woods have a yearning for you, you have hidden depths Mr Moon." Mr Ollivander mused, drumming his fingers on the counter.<p>

Lysander worried if he did in fact not have a wand in the shop that would choose him.

"Perhaps, you could be the prophesised one? Dark of hair, green of eye and bold at heart." Mr Ollivander muttered, walking into the back of the shop. Lysander glanced at Mr Malfoy who stood silent and observing.  
>Mr Ollivander returned moments later carrying an old narrow box.<br>"Raven wing, not one of my usual cores, this particular Raven gave his feather with a promise that a boy as changeable as the wind would appear needing a wand. I encased it in darkest Ebony. A strong wand, very strong and intuitive, 10 inches. Give it a wave." The wand maker urged.

Lysander raised the wand, which felt much heavier that any wand he'd held before, much as Draco had done before him and brought it down with a sharp flick. Green sparks shot out from the end, dancing about the room merrily before dissipating.

"Very good, Mr Moon, I suspect anything is possible with that wand. Ravens are clever birds and this one was particularly bold. Ebony of course being a wood good for defensive magic. A wand full of mystery and mischievousness." Mr Ollivander said.  
>Lysander nodded, already liking the wand which had no connection to Voldemort. He paid eleven galleons for the wand, good Ebony wood was scarce these years after all.<p>

Lysander exited the shop with Mr Malfoy, who was eyeing him as if he was a fine jewel just unearthed. Lysander wondered how long it would take before Snape was contacted and filled in on today's adventures.

"Finally, that took forever!" Draco complained, munching on a chocolate frog. His mother ran a hand down his neck and shook her head at him, Draco gave her a winning smile.

"Shall we make out way back home, darling? I dare say the boys are in need of some food." Mrs Malfoy suggested making Mr Malfoy nod agreeably.

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter.<em>

_So Draco and Lysander have met, and Harry Potter has appeared as well._  
><em>What do you think of my wand choice?<em>  
><em>Ziricote for Snape- Nurturing, brings love to an otherwise unsociable person and is a good wand for decisive action.<em>  
><em>Lysanders being Ebony -Protective, good for defensive magic, mysterious and raven-playful, bold and mischievous. Searched the web for magical properties of wood, who knew wands were real!<em>

_Thanks for reading, mina._

_Ps, guess who's showing up next time…_


	6. Mine

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and here he is, finally, You know who! Mina_

**Mine**

* * *

><p>Dinner with the Malfoy's after their shopping trip, had been somewhat of a shock for Lysander. He hadn't thought that he would be able to relax enough to forget about the last time he'd been in Malfoy Manor.<br>Somewhere between eating the dessert of raspberry panna cotta and playing with a model of a Quidditch game with Draco, he had forgotten both who he was playing with and where. Draco wasn't too bad to be around, once he stopped his posturing.

The blonde's bedroom was as large as his own and filled with just as many toys. The walls had been painted a crisp white, which reminded Lysander somewhat of the Hogwarts hospital wing.  
>Draco did have several Quidditch posters up, along with photos of his parents and himself, which did help to break up the near blinding white-ness. Draco had taken great pleasure in telling Lysander just where some of the photos had been taken. The Malfoy's travelled to France often it seemed, as Draco had bragged about going to Paris and Nice especially. Lysander had nodded and smiled happy to just let Draco's bragging go over his head.<p>

The blond had also showed off his impressive collection of chocolate frog cards.  
>Lysander never would have taken Draco for a card collector, but then he wouldn't have thought he would be sitting here in Malfoy Manor playing with a small model of a Quidditch pitch, with <em>the one and only<em>Draco Malfoy.

"Ha! My keeper saved that goal! I'm going to win this game!" Draco whooped, after his little Keeper had indeed made a spectacular save against one of Lysanders Chasers.

Lysander smiled at Draco's glee and soon had his Seeker grabbing the teeny tiny snitch.  
>"But my seeker caught the snitch, so I win! Again." He said, watching Draco's face fall in disbelief.<p>

"How do you do that?" Draco demanded.  
>Lysander had won all six of the previous matches they'd played so far, by getting the tiny snitch first. Draco who had bragged about being the undefeated victor of the game had gone past being grumpy about loosing and moved on to being amazed with Lysanders skill.<br>Lysander couldn't help but feel smug, he was still the better Seeker out of the two of them, even when playing with small models which involved no real flying.

The door to Draco's room opened and Mr Malfoy entered the room. Lysander quickly stood from the floor as his grandfather always said that a proper wizard stands from a seated position, as a show of respect when an older wizard enters the room.

"How are you boys getting along?" Mr Malfoy asked, taking in the happy smile the still seated Draco gave Lysander.  
>"Lysander your Grandfather just flooed, he would like for you to return home now." He said eyeing Lysander with that appraising look he'd been giving him all day long.<p>

"Yes sir." Lysander answered, stumbling slightly when Draco draped an arm round his shoulder.

"Can Lysander come again tomorrow father? I haven't had time to show him my brooms and he hasn't seen the pool or the music room yet." Draco asked excitedly, taking no notice of Lysanders stiffened body. Draco Malfoy had his arm draped round his shoulder as if they'd been friends for years, he was most certainly in another reality, Lysander thought to himself.

"You have Vincent and Gregory coming over tomorrow Draco." Mr Malfoy reminded, watching as Draco's face darkened with disappointment.  
>"But I have asked if Lysander may come later on in the week. His grandfather will get back to us with a day as soon as he has decided." He added making Draco nod somewhat mollified.<p>

"I have a Cleansweep seven and father bought me two of the new Comet two sixties in April." Draco told Lysander proudly. Lysander who'd flown brooms that were far better nodded politely.  
>"They have nothing on the Nimbus 2000 of course." Draco added pulling his arm away from the much relived Lysander.<br>Draco was now eyeing his father shrewdly and slowly moved closer to the older man.

"I will not be buying you a new broom right before school starts Draco. By the time you get back home next summer, a new model will be out and you will be asking me for it no doubt." Mr Malfoy said before Draco had a chance to ask again, causing a pout to appear on Draco's face.

"I don't want to fly on the schools mangy brooms! I bet they're all old and slow!" Draco protested hotly. Lysander couldn't believe that Draco got away with whining at his father this much. He'd always been under the impression that Mr Malfoy was a no-nonsense kind of man who you didn't want to disrespect.

"Now, now Draco, next year when you join the team I'll buy you the best broom there is." Mr Malfoy promised making Draco nod happily. Lysander wondered how they could be so sure that Draco would be joining the team already, but then again the Slytherin team had never been about choosing talent.

The boys followed Mr Malfoy down to one of the front sitting rooms and Lysander soon left Draco staring forlornly after them, as Mr Malfoy flooed him back to

Moon Manor.

Lysander had showed off all of his purchases to his grandfather, who had seemed more quiet than usual, before being sent up to bed. Moony had tucked him into bed looking sad, making Lysander worry that Grandfather was unwell.

The next morning when he made it downstairs, he could hear raised voices from one of the front rooms. He quietly made it over to the parlour room door, which stood slightly ajar and eavesdropped unashamedly.

"…and every other weekend next summer." His grandfather was saying in a calm voice. Lysander jumped at the sound of someone hitting the table hard.

"You kept my son from me for the past eleven years and you dare talk of visitation rights?" A mans voice spat furiously. Lysander fidgeted behind the door, it wasn't really fair that grandfather was being yelled at, Lysander had after all not been here at Moon Manor for eleven years. Severus Snape moved into sight and Lysanders heart started beating faster.  
>That was his father, his very alive father moving about in the room.<p>

"You dare protest about me keeping my only grandson away from his Deatheater father?" Grandfather retorted snidely, making Snape's eyes narrow into thin slits.

"I was acquitted, with the help of Albus Dumbledore." Snape said stiffly.

"We both know that you supported that halfblooded fool and was a true follower." Grandfather replied calmly. Snape's nostrils flared as he took a deep calming breath.  
>"My little Octavia would not have kept the boy a secret from you otherwise, I only found out your relation because of the Moon family tree myself." Grandfather added making Snape stiffen in rage once again.<p>

"I asked her to marry me, yet she left without telling me she was pregnant! She had no right to keep my son from me!" Snape said angrily, making grandfather shrug. Lysander raised a brow at the gesture, he wasn't allowed to shrug on grandfathers own orders, so why was the man himself shrugging. A proper wizard maintained proper decorum at all times, was another of the many rules set by his grandfather.

"I stopped being a faithful Deatheater a year before the Dark Lords fall." Snape said coldly. Grandfather simply raised a disbelieving brow.  
>"He ordered me to kill the Potter's child. And I refused." Snape admitted softly, at the stare.<p>

"Ah yes, the Potter's, a fine respectable family that! Octavia's little friend Lily joined the family I believe." Grandfather reminisced. Snape nodded stiffly.

"Lily was like a sister to me, I would rather have cut off my own arm than hurt her." Snape said passionately, making Lysander shift at the comment.  
>His mum, Lily, had stolen him from the man now professing his brotherly love for her.<p>

"Nice girl that, Octavia missed her I remember." Grandfather said, frowning slightly as if finding it hard to remember the details from the past.  
>"They had a child too, a boy, did they not?" Grandfather asked making Snape nod jerkily.<p>

"We are getting of topic old man. I want you to get my son down here now, he's mine and I will be taking him with me!" Snape snapped, stepping closer to grandfather threateningly.

Lysander decided that the two men had argued long enough, if they didn't stop soon someone would pull out a wand, Snape most likely from the look on his face.

"Grandfather, may I enter?" Lysander asked, knocking on the door softly before slowly pushing it open.

Both men turned and Lysander had a moment of very conflicting emotions hit him. Did he really want to leave the safety and love of his grandfather for Snape? What if the man couldn't grow to love him as a father should? What if he was letting himself in for a huge disappointment?  
>Lysander knew that his grandfather loved him and always would, but Snape was a big unknown. The man had hated Harry Potter with a vengeance.<p>

"Lysander, my dear boy, come and meet your father!" Grandfather said, in a tone that didn't show a hint of there having been an argument happening moments before.

"Yes grandfather." Lysander said, entering the room fully and stepping up to his grandfathers side. He noticed that grandfathers hands were shaking slightly and so grabbed hold of the nearest in a show of comfort.

"Severus, may I introduce you to Lysander Sebastian Alexander Moon." Grandfather said proudly, Lysander noticed how he left out the Snape name as always. Snape eyed him with his black bottomless eyes, his hands were so tightly clenched that they had gone chalk white, Lysander noticed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Lysander said shyly at last, the silence getting too much for him.  
>He held out his hand and waited for a reaction with bated breath.<br>Snape grabbed hold of the offered hand and looked it over. Lysander was slowly pulled closer by Snape, resulting in him having to let go of grandfathers hand.

"You have my hands." Snape said after having stared at the hand for a long moment, before grabbing hold of Lysanders chin firmly.  
>He inspected Lysander for a long time, letting his fingers brush Lysanders silky hair away from his face.<br>"Mine." Snape whispered softly. He looked up at the other man with cold eyes and Lysander turned to eye grandfather too. The man looked every year of his age as he observed the father and son standing together in front of him.

"You will be moving in with your father Lysander." Grandfather said, motioning for Lysander to move closer. Snape reluctantly let him go and stood observing them silently.  
>"The healers have expressed some concerns about my health for some time now and wish for me to attend healing sessions at St Mungos. I have been planning for some time now, how to best ensure your safety, should anything happen to me." Grandfather said holding Lysanders hands in his own.<br>Lysander opened his mouth, before closing it again at the look the man gave him, proper wizards did not question their elders decisions.  
>"You are scheduled to start your schooling in a months time anyway. I shall of course still be expecting letters every week detailing the lessons and your progress. The boy is very clever you know, Severus!" Grandfather said, drawing Snape into the conversation.<br>"Then again, his mother was too." Grandfather added as an afterthought. Snape glared at grandfather, clearly not moved by the speech at all.  
>"I have asked our houself to pack some of Lysanders belongings, she will take them to your residence." Grandfather said, addressing Snape who nodded stiffly.<br>Lysander suddenly felt rather panicked, he was moving Today? Now?

"What about you grandfather? You can't stay here all alone!" Lysander protested. He hadn't really thought about leaving the old man when he left for school, but it suddenly struck him that he was leaving the man all alone in the large house. Grandfather patted his cheek softly and smiled at him.

"I shall be staying at St Mungos for a short spell, to give those healers a chance to poke at me, and then I'll be back to my normal self. I believe I shall rejoin society again, I have been far too lax about politics of late. I must make sure my only grandson is raised in a world which follows good traditions and rules." Grandfather said before calling for Moony.

Lysander had so much to say but a hard lump had formed in his throat stopping any sounds from escaping. His eyes were stinging too, but he refused to cry in front of Snape.  
>Grandfather bustled him out of the house and soon Lysander was walking next to his father, out through the gates surrounding Moon Manor. Moony had been sent to Hogwarts with Lysanders things and he felt relieved to know where they were going. Snape walked stiffly next to him with a vexed scowl on his face.<p>

Snape grabbed hold of Lysanders arm without a word and Lysander felt the familiar pulling of side-along Apparition. They appeared in Hogsmead and Lysander looked around eagerly. It was so long since he'd been in the small village.

"This is Hogsmead, Hogwarts students are allowed to visit on their own in their third year on Hogsmead visits." Snape said somewhat stiffly. Lysander realised with a start that Snape was his father, which meant he would be signing any of his future slips for him. He smiled up at the man and received a small nod in return.

"Do you live at the school, sir?" Lysander asked, genuinely curious. He had no idea where Snape went during the summer holidays.

"I teach Potions at the school and also supply the hospital wing with all its potions. I have a house in Manchester but tend to return to Hogwarts a month before school resumes, to leave myself with enough time for brewing." Snape answered, raising his brow at Lysanders easy nod.

"I understand sir, Draco told me that you were the Potions teacher here." Lysander said. His grandfathers rules about a spoken response obviously applied with Snape too.

"Draco Malfoy?" Snape asked softly, staring at him intently with his black eyes.

"Yes, grandfather sent me to do my shopping with Mr Malfoy and his family yesterday. Draco told me that his Godfather taught at Hogwarts and the Moon family tree lists him as your Godson." Lysander said quickly, he recognised that particular look as meaning trouble was brewing.

"I see." Was all Snape said stiffly, as he led Lysander up the path to Hogwarts.  
>Lysander stared in wonder at the castle looming ahead of them. This had been his beloved home for many years and would be for many to come again. The last time he'd been here Fawkes had sent him back in time. He sneered at the thought of the blasted bird and turned in surprise as Snape stumbled next to him.<p>

"Are you alright sir?" He asked, receiving a short nod in answer before they continued their journey. Snape continued to glance at Lysander as they walked, a bit like Mr Malfoy had the day before.

"Ah Severus, there you are! You left in such a hurry this morning I didn't get a chance to speak with you." Professor Dumbledore greeted as they entered through the front doors. He eyed Lysander curiously and received an equally curious look in return. It was odd to see the headmaster alive again, Lysander thought.  
>"And who is this young man?" The Headmaster asked looking between them.<br>Lysander wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious answer, he looked _Snape_enough without Snape standing next to him, for anyone to make an educated guess.

"Lysander Moon sir, pleasure to meet you." Lysander greeted.

"Snape." Snape said softly, making Lysander swallow hard. Whoops Lysander thought, slip of the tongue, he'd meant to say Snape.  
>"Albus, this is my son Lysander Snape. I know it is short notice but I will be housing him in my quarters for the rest of the summer." Snape said, eying the twinkling blue eyes observing him, in distaste. Snape clearly didn't approve of Dumbledores obvious delight.<p>

"So this is why Lucius Malfoy was most insistent on reaching you last night?" Professor Dumbledore asked, making Snape's eyes darken.

"I was in the lab all evening yesterday as you well know Albus, why was I not informed of Lucius trying to contact me?" Snape snapped. Professor Dumbledore shrugged casually.

"I was under the impression you didn't wish to be disturbed, unless it was a matter of life and death. Is that not what you said at lunch yesterday?" The headmaster asked lightly. Lysander looked between them curiously, he wondered if Mr Malfoy had told Dumbledore what the matter was about when the man asked for Snape.  
>"I just had an elf deposit some trunks containing young Mr…Snape's things in my office. She was unable to access your quarters for some reason." Professor Dumbledore continued, winking at Lysander.<p>

Lysander blinked and turned to eye Snape, wondering why Moony hadn't been able to drop his things off.

"Let us relieve you of my sons trunks then." Snape bit out, stony faced. Dumbledore nodded and led the way to his office, all the while chatting about this and that and pointing things out for Lysander.

"So how long have you know of your relation, Mr Snape?" Dumbledore asked once he got seated behind his desk, making both Lysander and Snape look at him. Lysander shifted as he realised that Dumbledore was addressing him, not Snape.

"The Moon family tree lists him as my father sir." Lysander answered easily, making Snape's countenance darken.

"Lord Moon kept him from me all these years. Says I was unfit as a father!" Snape spat crossly.  
>Lysander watched silently, as his father started pacing the length of the room. Professor Dumbledore sat observing him too, with his enigmatic smile and sparkling eyes.<p>

"Father, could Harry come and play one day before school starts?" Lysander asked, suddenly struck by an idea out of the blue.

Snape stumbled slightly at the word father but soon had himself under control once again.  
>"Harry? Who is this Harry?" He asked, staring down at Lysander, his eyes went soft after awhile and he cleared his throat before looking away.<p>

"My God-brother Harry Potter. I met him in Diagon Alley and he was telling me that he'd never been to the wizarding world before." Lysander said softly, looking down at his hands as his father stiffened with a look of horror plastered on his face. Professor Dumbledore leaned forwards with a curious look on his face.  
>"I thought it might be nice to meet him again. Grandfather has always been rather protective of me so I didn't get to leave the house or meet friends, it would be nice to have a friend over." Lysander continued, before looking up with pleading eyes at his father, the look sometimes worked on grandfather.<p>

"I was not aware that Mr Potter had a Godmother." Professor Dumbledore said, eyeing Lysander speculatively.

"Oh, my mother wasn't his Godmother, his mother was mine." Lysander said, making Dumbledore smile somewhat crookedly at Snape.  
>"Can he come over, father? Please?" Lysander asked again. Snape had closed his eyes and was rubbing his temple with a pale hand.<p>

"I think that would be a lovely idea Severus, let the two boys meet and play." Professor Dumbledore urged much to Lysanders delight. He knew it had been a good idea to mention it in front of professor Dumbledore.  
>Snape gave him a look and Lysander quickly settled his face into a more appropriate look of innocence. It wouldn't do to alert his father to his big plan.<br>Harry Potter and Severus Snape were not going to hate each other if Lysander had anything to do about it.

"I shall think about it." Snape said slowly.  
>Lysander jumped out of his chair and quickly gave his father a hug. Snape stood stiff for a moment before Lysander felt the man return his embrace. Lysander didn't mind that professor Dumbledore was smiling at them with glossy eyes, he was finally hugging his father for the first time.<p>

They soon exited the headmasters office and made it down to Snape's quarters where Lysander was given breakfast and a bedroom.

A week later saw Lysander floo to Malfoy manor to have a sleepover. His father needed to brew a complicated potion and Lysander hadn't dared to protest too much this early in their relationship.  
>Snape had been delighted at Lysanders obvious potion skills and had let Lysander help with most of his potions under strict supervision. Lysander took great comfort from the fact that he knew the basics of potions making already as it had been an easy way for them to get to know each other.<p>

Harry Potter had not been invited over yet but Dumbledore kept trying to help Lysander convince his father of the merits of such a visit, despite Snape glowering at the mere mention of Potter.  
>Lysander had meet with some of the other teachers during the week. Professors Trelawney, McGonagall and Flitwick had all been around for the occasional dinner.<p>

Professor McGonagall had stared at Lysander for at least five minutes before finally pulling herself together enough to greet him.  
>"Why Severus, it seems you have been keeping secrets." She had quipped coyly the first time they met, making Snape scowl darkly at the reminder of secrets being kept. Lysander had wisely stayed out of the conversation.<p>

Lysander had explored the castle extensively, enjoying the quiet corridors and avoided Peeves who had taken an interest in him.  
>His father had set strict rules for timekeeping and so far Lysander had kept to them. He knew that the punishment of not following rules here, would be tougher than at Moon Manor.<br>He couldn't see Snape simply gluing him to the seat of a chair for twenty minutes as a punishment. Besides which, he was Snape's son so there wouldn't be an angry parent complaining of unjust punishment, should the man go too hard on him. No Lysander definitely didn't plan on disobeying his father just quite yet.

Mr Malfoy greeted Lysander as the lost son as soon as he and his father appeared from the floo at the Malfoy's home.

"Lysander, how lovely to see you again and with your father where you belong!" Mr Malfoy said, nodding in obvious delight to Snape who nodded back somewhat more restrained.  
>"Why don't you join Draco, he is in his bedroom, do you remember the way?" Mr Malfoy asked.<p>

"Yes sir I remember." Lysander said moving towards the door before stopping and turning to face his father.  
>"What time will you be picking me up tomorrow father?" He asked, he needed a timeframe so he could count down the hours.<p>

"I shall be here at lunchtime, the potion should be finished by then." Snape said softly, motioning for Lysander to come closer.  
>"You shall listen to Lucius and follow the same rules as Draco. I expect you to behave." He said, eying Lysanders slightly disappointed look. Lysander had thought he was in for one of the rare hugs his father had bestowed on him during the week.<p>

"Yes father I will." Lysander promised, secretly thinking it gave him loads of leeway, Draco had no manners at all. He blinked in surprise when his father pulled him into a quick embrace. Lysander gave him a big smile before making his way out of the room to join Draco.

"A son Severus, a strong fine son to bring you admiration." Lysander heard Malfoy say as he excited the room. He would have stopped to listen to his fathers response but he was suddenly attacked by Draco.

"There you are! It's been ages! Father says that Uncle Sev is your father which means that we are god-brothers! I always wanted a brother! You're so much better to hang around than Vince and Crabbe! They just want to play Gobstones, which is boring!" Draco was babbling and Lysander could hardly follow what the other boy was saying.

"Draco do try to control yourself." Mr Malfoy chided from the doorway. Snape was eyeing the uncomfortable Lysander with a look of pity.

"But he's family!" Draco protested, as if that made all the difference.  
>"Can Lysander and I go out flying now? You brought trunks didn't you, because father says we can go swimming before dinner?" Draco asked excitedly, looking between his father and Lysander.<br>"Hi uncle Sev!" Draco greeted.  
>Lysander eyed him with bemusement, he'd never known Draco Malfoy to be this exuberant. Was he on a sugar high, he wondered.<p>

"Hello Draco, how has your summer been so far?" Snape asked whilst giving Draco an easy hug, which made Lysander shift uncomfortably, Snape was his father not Draco's.

"Good, well it was boring when Greg and Vince came over. And I had to meet with Pansy again when Mrs Parkinson came over to visit mother." Draco complained.  
>Lysander had always thought that Draco and Pansy were an item during school, maybe he'd been wrong. Draco was certainly making him rethink everything he'd previously thought he knew about the blond.<p>

Draco soon dragged Lysander outside where they were met by Mrs Malfoy holding out two brooms for them.  
>"I shall sit and read whilst you boys fly. Please keep within the boundary of the field." She said softly, smiling indulgently at Draco who was sporting a wide happy smile.<p>

"Come on Lysander, I want to see if you're any good on a real broom!" Draco taunted before lifting up from the ground.

Lysander smirked and gave Draco a mocking bow.  
>"My pleasure." He mumbled before soaring up from the ground easily.<br>The broom felt somewhat unsteady to start with but Lysander soon got into the hang of things. Not having flown for a year and being small again was messing up his flying skills somewhat. But he was still better than Draco.  
>They flew for half an hour before being called down by Mrs Malfoy who insisted they play inside for a bit to protect themselves from sunburns.<p>

Lysander found that he actually enjoyed his time with this Draco, who was so different from the one he'd known before. They did indeed go swimming after lunch and then did some more flying before having a story read to them by Mr Malfoy.  
>The man had conjured up some white smoke which he shaped into different characters as he read, showing the story as they moved along. Lysander was shocked at realising that the Malfoy's family could be just as loving as the Weasley's. He never would have believed it, if it wasn't for the fact that he was there living it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter.<em>  
><em>So any thoughts, what do you think of Snape arriving on the scene? And my eleven-year-old Draco relaxing at home? Mina<em>


	7. The Change

_So here is the next instalment. I was looking through the first book to get some inspiration for Lysanders sorting and realised that there was a Moon at Hogwarts already! I had totally missed that! I can't find where the person went and what gender so made it into my own character. (If anyone does know, let me know) Weird how that happens…thank you for the reviews you guys keep on sending: ) Mina_

_Ps 1, you have no idea how hard it is to write the name Lysander rather than Harry, I'm definitely going to have them mixed up at some point, do feel free to tell me if that happens: )…mina_

_Ps 2, There are bits here from Hp and the P's chapter six and seven which were written by J.K Rowling…I wish it was me though…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Change<strong>

Lysander was over the moon about school starting, he could hardly wait. He'd been sent to the Malfoy's yesterday evening for a sleepover and would be taken to the station with Draco.  
>The two of them had woken up early and were now rearing to go to the train station.<p>

Lysander had enjoyed his year of rest with grandfather and was now ready for some action.  
>He had already met professor Quirrell and had been very disappointed at being able to shake the stuttering mans hand.<br>Guess his Lily-mums protection was well and truly gone now that he had denounced the Potters blood adoption, which he'd been under when she had died. As long as Harry had the protection he was fine about it.  
>It wasn't as if he, Lysander had the scar anyway.<p>

Lysander hadn't decided completely what to do about Quirrell, Voldemort and the stone yet. The stone would be safe in the mirror so he didn't have to muck about with trying to save it. He wondered if he could get Harry to shake the professors hand in order to flush Voldemort out, but it might not work unless Harry was in duress or something.

Lysander had not been able to convince his father of letting Harry Potter come over and had settled for writing Harry letters instead. They had owled each other a couple of times and Lysander felt fairly certain that Harry and he would be friends.  
>He had sent over a photograph he had, which was from his mothers youth. It was a picture containing his mum and Lily Evans at school. He'd also mentioned to Harry about them being Godbrothers, which his father still hadn't stomached.<p>

Snape had allowed him to visit with grandfather during a weekend after the old man threatened to take him to court about visitation rights. Lysander had been relieved to find that grandfather was doing alright, he'd been to St Mungos and would continue to go in for check ups.  
>Moony too had been delighted to see her little master and had piled his pockets full of sweets to take back to his fathers house.<p>

It was funny how quickly he was getting used to being with his father at the castle. Snape was rather obsessive about him though, always introducing Lysander as, My Son.  
>Lysander was left to actually give out his name to whoever he was being introduced to. Who would have thought that Snape was so into having a son?<br>Mr Malfoy wasn't helping either, always going on about the prestige and honour Lysander would bring Snape.  
>The blond man was anal about presentation and the honour of raising the next generation of purebloods.<p>

Mr Malfoy had to Lysanders great displeasure taken a great liking to him.  
>He kept on wanting little chats about what Lysanders grandfather thought on different matters, but not in Snape's presence. Lysander had heard his father swear rather hotly about grandfather when the man had thought himself alone with Malfoy.<br>Draco had been most impressed with the new words and had whispered them under his breath to keep them alive, leaving Lysander to roll his eyes. 

"Now then boys, are you ready to leave?" Mr Malfoy asked, inspecting them where they stood to attention by the study doors.

"We've been ready for hours father, can we just leave already!" Draco whined looking surly.

"Draco you will behave, I'll not have you acting in an unbecoming way at the station. We are Malfoy's and of noble blood, I'll not have anyone comparing you to those…those uncivilised Muggleborns without any decent upbringing." Mr Malfoy said sternly making Draco straighten.  
>"Your father sends his best Lysander and asks that you behave too." Mr Malfoy said in a more relaxed tone eyeing Lysander who stood calmly next to the constantly fidgeting Draco.<p>

"Don't forget to send a letter home later on tonight sweetie." Mrs Malfoy said softly, stroking Draco's hair with a rather sad look on her face.

"Of course I will mother." Draco said giving her a hard hug.

"Remember that we shall be expecting Slytherin or Ravenclaw as your sorted house Draco." Mr Malfoy said somewhat gruffly making Draco nod confidently.  
>"There hasn't been a Malfoy in Gryffindor since your great-great-great cousin Edwin Malfoy made a spectacle of himself. We do of course not acknowledge him as having been a member of the family." Mr Malfoy added, making Lysander shift slightly. Was Mr Malfoy really threatening to disown Draco if he got sorted into Gryffindor he wondered?<br>"And I expect you to get above average in all your subjects, I will not have any Muggleborns besting a Malfoy!" He said sharply, getting another nod from Draco, before he patted Draco's shoulder comfortingly.  
>"I have little doubt you'll make us anything but proud Draco." He said, finally bringing a small smile on his sons face.<br>Lysander had never realised the pressure Draco was under, no wonder he had been so grouchy at school.

"Oh I'll miss you my little Dragon." Mrs Malfoy mumbled looking very un-Malfoy like. Lysander had learnt fairly quickly, that what happened outside of the Malfoy house was very different from the inside.  
>They were pretty normal in the end, if you could call them that.<p>

Mr Malfoy led the way to the fireplace where they all flooed to the station. Only Muggleborns went through the barrier according to Mr Malfoy and they were not going to be seen walking among filthy Muggles.

Lysander looked around in fascination seeing all his friends again, only much younger. It was still slightly odd to have been brought back in time, Lysander thought.

"Now find a compartment for yourselves, make sure to check the name of anyone let in, you'll want to make good associates from the start. Look out for the Weasleys and Longbottom. The Weasley's are dirt poor and not worthy of a Malfoy's presence and Longbottom is nearly a squb from what I've heard." Mr Malfoy instructed with a sneer.

"Of course father, the Weasleys should be easy to avoid, red heads the lot of them." Draco said snidely, looking remarkably like his father. Mrs Malfoy too sneered at the mention of the red headed family.  
>Lysander looked around to see if he could spot them but there were too many people milling about on the platform.<p>

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Lysander said politely, wanting to get on the train sooner rather than later.

"Our pleasure Lysander, I hope you have a good school year." Mrs Malfoy said.

"Yes, we have certainly enjoyed your company Lysander, I hope that you boys will behave and do well." Mr Malfoy said holding out his hand for Lysander to shake.  
>"You are to listen to your godfathers instructions Draco. I do not wish to receive any letters from him regarding your behaviour, is that clear?" Mr Malfoy said, turning to Draco who nodded obediently before they walked to the train.<p>

Mr Malfoy levitated their trunks onboard and watched as they got comfortable in one of the empty compartments.  
>"Don't forget to write to your mother Draco." He reminded before finally leaving them be.<p>

"I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts." Draco said excitedly looking around the compartment. Lysander who was busy observing the people on the platform hummed in agreement. He was rather nervous to be honest, he'd been having dreams where the hat refused to sort him, seeing as he'd already been sorted once before.  
>"Oh, no! There's Pansy, I hope she doesn't come and sit with us." Draco moaned, having joined Lysander by the window. They spent the next few minutes pointing people out to each other. Lysander knowing most of the people as they had been in school when he started his last first year.<p>

Pansy did in fact not come and sit with them, but Lysander found himself surrounded by would be Slytherins anyway.  
>Blaise Zabini had been the first to knock on their compartment door and asking for permission to enter. Then there had been a steady stream of people either staying or just stopping to introduce themselves.<br>The Malfoy's were an important family it seemed.

When it came out that Lysander Snape, son of the Slytherin head of house was onboard it got even busier.

Lysander couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when Draco announced that he was going to take a tour of the train, which left him alone with just Zabini who proved capable of keeping his mouth shut and entertain himself by reading.

They'd been sitting in relative silence for half an hour when they were disturbed.

"Is Draco here?" Pansy asked from the doorway. Zabini looked around the near empty compartment in an exaggerated fashion before giving her a small shake of his head. Pansy pursed her lips and seated herself next to Lysander.  
>"I wanted to sit with him, he said he would let me brush his hair." She whined, making Lysander cringe at the picture she painted. Draco couldn't stand her and Lysander was fairly certain the other boy had promised non of the sort.<p>

"Why don't I get him for you?" Lysander offered standing up quickly. Zabini sent him a death glare, which he chose to ignore in favour of escaping as fast as he could.

He walked down the train slowly, not in any hurry to find Draco who he knew would want nothing to do with the girl.

"Excuse me but have you seen a toad?" Lysander turned at the voice and spotted Hermione Granger standing not far behind him. The boys she'd asked shut their compartment without an answer to her question.  
>"How rude! No decency at all." She muttered to herself before moving on to the next door. Lysander was about to offer his assistance when Draco came strutting out from a compartment further up followed by his two thugs.<p>

"Have you come to join me? Draco asked with a pleased smile.  
>"You may leave now." Draco said imperiously, waving Crabbe and Goyle away. The two boys shuffled away slowly and Draco pulled on Lysanders arm for him to start walking.<p>

"Let's go and annoy some Weasley's." Draco suggested making Lysander sigh.

"You never know when you might need a good Gryffindor to cover for you." Lysander tried to suggest making Draco sneer.

"There is never a need for a Weasley!" Draco said, shuddering theatrically at the mere thought. They walked past several busy compartments before finally arriving at the right one.

Draco slid the door open and sneered at sight of Ron Weasley.  
>"Really Potter! This the best you could find? A Weasley?" Draco drawled, with an excited gleam in his eyes.<br>Lysander wanted to laugh at the sight, Draco must have planned for this moment for ages.

Ron glared up at Draco defiantly.

"Hi Harry, find your way onto the train alright?" Lysander asked ignoring the other two boys and seating himself next to a scandalised Ron.

"Yes, Hogwarts a history told me how, just like you said it would. And I ran into Ron and his family who helped me with the wall bit." Harry said pleasantly.  
>"Oh Ron, this is Lysander and you seem to know Draco already." Harry added, making Lysander turn to greet the red head. Malfoy looked on smugly.<p>

"Yes you can leave now Weasley, we will take care of Harry Potter now and as we have no handouts to give away today there is nothing here for you!" Draco sneered, making Lysander want to bash his head against the window.

"Shut it Malfoy or I'll…I'll." Ron's face was going red and he was gripping his wand tightly.

"Or what Weasel, you'll stutter at me?" Draco taunted.

"Ron's staying and if you don't like it you can leave Draco." Harry said, defending his new friend. Lysander sat there observing them with a fascinating look on his face. It was almost as if it was predestined for them to disagree.

"You're choosing him over me? A poor Weasley over the noble family of Malfoy?" Draco asked appalled.

"Yes." Harry said, lifting his chin.  
>"You're welcome to stay though Lysander." He added, making Ron grimace and Draco glare.<p>

"I'll go with Draco and leave the two of you hang out. But we'll meet up more tomorrow right?" Lysander asked standing up, ignoring Draco's irritated face and Ron's newly arrived glare.

"Sure." Harry said smiling at Lysander pleasantly. Lysander and Draco met Hermione as they excited the small room.  
>She must have spotted Draco's sulk as she chose to walk round them without comment before entering the compartment they'd just left.<p>

"Why didn't you tell him to throw Weasley out?" Draco muttered darkly.

"He's my Godbrother just like you are, I wouldn't tell you who you can or can't socialise with, so why would I do it to Harry?" Lysander asked making Draco put his nose up.  
>"Besides which, didn't your father ask you to play nice with Harry Potter?" Lysander asked, bringing out a slight tinge of pink to Draco's cheeks.<p>

"I can't help it if Potter is being unreasonable! A Weasley for Merlin's sake, why would he commit himself to one of them?" Draco whined as they made it back to their compartment.

"Well the Weasley's are a Gryffindor family right? And Harry would want to be in his parents house which was Gryffindor." Lysander pointed out. Draco sniffed before stiffening at the sight of Pansy.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Pansy asked, glaring at Lysander who shrugged.

"There were a lot of people who wanted to say hello." Lysander said casually.  
>"Well we should really get changed as we are nearing the school. Would you mind leaving us for a moment?" He added much to Draco's obvious gratitude. Pansy stormed out of the compartment with her nose in the air.<p>

"I hate you!" Blaise said as soon as the doors slid shut. He glared at Lysander who shrugged at the words.

"You could have left anytime you wanted." Lysander pointed out.

"She talked about hair and girly stuff!" Blaise muttered darkly as they got into their school robes. They were just finishing in time to hear the instructions to leave their trunks on the train and sat waiting for the train to stop.

"Firs-years! Firs-years over here!" Lysander turned to see Hagrid beckoning for them all to follow as he led them down a dark path.

"Filthy heathen! My shoes will be ruined!" Draco muttered disgustedly as they stumbled down the steep, narrow path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs sight o Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called out before there were loud impressed sounds coming from all directions. Lysander who'd been at the castle the day before smiled at their antics.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called pointing at the waiting boats.

Lysander waved Harry and a very reluctant Ron over to join him and Draco.  
>"I don't want to go with him!" Draco hissed as the other boys moved closer. He did enter the boat however at Lysanders pointed look.<p>

"It's better than the pictures." Harry said nodding at the castle on the other side of the lake.

"Wait till you get inside, it gets even better." Lysander said back making both Draco and Ron lean closer.

"You've been in the castle already!" Ron asked surprised making Draco sneer.

"My father is the Slytherin head of house, he stays here before the term starts. I tried to convince him to let Harry visit but he's pretty anti-Potter I'm afraid." Lysander said making Ron eye Harry confusedly.

"Why are you friends with him, if his dad doesn't like you?" Ron asked perplexed.

"He's my Godbrother." Harry said softly, making Ron eye Lysander with a glare.

"But he'll be a Slytherin for sure!" Ron exclaimed.

"So? Rather in Slytherin that in whatever house you end up in. I bet you'll be put in Hufflepuff, you look like the brainless type they're after." Draco sneered standing up in the boat making it rock slightly before Lysander pulled him back into a seated position.

"Rather Hufflepuff than Slytherin, only dark wizards come from there! But then you'll be wanting to join your Deatheater dad in…oomph…" Ron was interrupted by Draco who launched himself onto the red head.

Lysander sighed as the boat rocked even harder. He splashed some water on the boys and gave them a stare when they turned to glare at him.

"If you two have made enough of a spectacle of yourselves I'd like to get off the boat as dry as when I entered it." Lysander said getting a nod of agreement from Harry.

"Yeah, you guys need to calm down." Harry said, as they slipped through the ivy that hid the cave from view. Draco straightened immediately and glared at Ron who looked as if he was ready for round two.

"Draco your hair is a mess and your robes are rumpled. Your father would not approve. Let me help you." Lysander said, snorting at the alarmed look that appeared on Draco's face at the mention of his father. Lysander waved his wand and watched in delight as the rumpled fabric smoothed out on its own. Magic was great.  
>The hair he left for Draco to sort out.<br>Lysander offered to straighten Ron out but was greeted by a heated glare from both blond and red head at the mere suggestion.

"You ready Harry?" Lysander asked instead following Harry out of the boat, he smiled back at the other boy's nervous smile. Draco and Ron got out stiffly and joined them, Draco on Lysanders side and Ron firmly on Harry's.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry answered as they watched the castle doors swing open.  
>Professor McGonagall eyed them all in silence for a moment and Lysander wondered at the scrutiny.<p>

"The firs-years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said in the way of a greeting.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said motioning for the students to follow her into the Entrance Hall.

The voices of the rest of the school could be heard through the doors leading into the Great Hall. The professor led them to a small room where they stood nervously awaiting the moment of being sorted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said as they turned to give her their full attention.  
>"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.<br>The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
>The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's ruffled appearance. Lysander watched as Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.<br>"I will return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said giving them a last look.

"Please wait quietly." She added before leaving them alone.

Lysander shifted slightly, trying hard not to look as nervous as he felt. It would be fine, he told himself.

"How are we sorted?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Fred says it hurt a lot, but I think he may have been joking." Ron said, making Lysander grin, he'd forgotten about Fred telling Ron that.  
>Draco eyed Ron with a pale face.<p>

"It had better be a joke or my father will hear about it!" Draco snapped making Ron turn.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Scared!" Ron taunted making Draco stiffen.

"Why you little…" Draco struggled against Lysanders grip as he tried to reach the smirking Ron, who'd backed away the moment Draco lunged.

"Draco do calm down, it is very unbecoming of you." Lysander drawled in his best Malfoy impersonation, hoping to calm the hot head down, before McGonagall returned. Draco glared at Ron who made a face at the blond.

There was an intake of breath as a large group of ghosts appeared through the wall. Lysander ignored them in favour of calming his blond Godbrother down and watched as Harry tried to get Ron under control whilst staring at the ghosts in fascination.

"Move along now, the sorting is about to start." Professor McGonagall said to the ghosts and they watched as they disappeared through the wall.

"Form a line please and follow me." Professor McGonagall ordered, leading them into the Great Hall.

Lysander moved forwards on slightly wobbly legs. He stared at the hat in muted fear as it sang its song about the four houses and then clapped with everyone else.

Then it started.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall instructed.  
>"Abbott, Hannah!" She called out and Lysander watched as the first of many were sorted. When Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor Ron let out a groan. Lysander wanted really badly to say something about how Ron would ask Hermione to marry him in a few years time but decided that this wasn't the time.<p>

"Malfoy, Draco!" Professor McGonagall called making Draco straighten up before he sauntered up to the hat. It barely touched his head before calling out for,  
>"SLYTHERIN!" Draco looked immensely pleased with himself and made it over to the Slytherin table where he gave Lysander a hopeful look.<p>

"Moon, Lillian!" Professor McGonagall called, startling Lysander slightly. The girl that brushed past him had long blond hair.  
>She couldn't be part of the Moon family as Lysander had studied the family tree in detail, shortly after arriving into this world. The girl was sorted into Hufflepuff and Lysander jerked as the next name was called.<br>The dread he'd felt all day suddenly came back threefold and he swallowed hard. He told himself to not argue with the hat this time, just let it put him where he belonged.

"Moon…er Snape, Lysander!" Lysander stepped forwards at professor McGonagall's call, she'd called out Moon as that was the name on the sheet but as Snape nearly rose from his seat at her words, she quickly added the Snape name too.

Snape was somewhat sensitive about Lysanders surname, he insisted that people call Lysander, Snape. The Moon name was part of his heritage but he was now living with his father and should use his proper name.

"Snape?" Whispers broke out and most of the older students gazed up at the dark potions master in disbelief.  
>"Snape has a kid?" Lysander thought he heard the twins ask loudly in unison.<p>

He walked up nervously to the stool and slipped the hat over his eyes and was soon encased in darkness.

"Hmm, how odd." The sorting hat said in his ear.  
>Lysander heart dropped, he wasn't going to be sorted, he'd known it.<br>"Now then, not to worry young lad, there's not a student I haven't sorted before." The hat reassured softly.  
>"You have a strong magical barrier in your mind, very tricky to see through, could be dangerous to break so let us leave it be." The hat continued, making Lysander wonder if it was the reason he couldn't speak of the past.<br>"Most decidedly so." The hat answered.  
>"Let's see what we have then. Plenty of courage, a bright mind too and a loyal heart beating for your friends and family. You have a strong will to succeed as well." The hat muttered, making Lysander relax slightly as it seemed he was getting sorted after all.<br>"Funny boy you are though, don't see many like you come by." The hat whispered, more to itself it seemed, it went quiet for a while as if it was lost in thoughts.  
>"Well all four of the houses would gladly have you, you know." The hat said finally,<p>

Lysander wondered where the hat would put him, he'd decided not to influence it this time.  
>"Which house will I go to?" Lysander asked after a long spell of silence, he wondered if the hat had gone to sleep whilst deliberating.<p>

"Which house would you like to go to?" The hat replied, surprising him.

"I thought you were the sorting hat, don't you choose?" Lysander asked, thinking it ridiculous that he'd not argued this time and was now being given a choice.

"Only you can truly choose your destiny." The hat said cryptically making him sigh heavily.  
>Lysander thought for a moment on what he wanted out of life this time. He wanted change more than anything else and he was willing to do almost anything to get it.<p>

"Well then if it is change you want for the world and you're ambitious enough to fight for it, then it sounds like your house should be SLYTHERIN!" the hat called, prompting Lysander to take his hat off.  
>He could hear Draco calling his name joyfully somewhere among the loud cheers from the Slytherin table.<p>

He glanced at Harry and Ron who stood waiting for their turn. Harry gave him a thumbs up and smiled, whilst Ron looked incredibly relieved to see him end up in another house than Gryffindor.

"You did it!" Draco said excitedly before quickly arranging his face into a more reserved look.  
>"I knew it of course, uncle Sev <em>is <em>the Head of Slytherin house after all." He sniffed, looking around in distain at the looks they were getting from the older students.

Lysander glanced up at his father who was regarding him with a small smile. He was happy he'd ended up in Slytherin, if only because it would make it easier to interract with his father.

"Potter's coming up soon." One of the older Slytherins whispered loudly and Lysander could see most of the Slytherins tense up in anticipation.

"Potter, Harry!" Was called and a hum of whisperings rose all round the hall. Lysander, who'd thought it had been loud in his, _Harry, _past, couldn't help but think it was louder this time. Harry walked up to McGonagall looking nervous and the hat slowly hid his face from view.

* * *

><p>End of chapter.<br>_Muhahahaha…. I feel so evil! What do you think of the chapter? Mina  
><em>


	8. Pride

**_Hi long time no see...I'm very, very busy with work and life at the moment. sorry...Here is the next chapter. thank you for all my encouraging reviews. they mean a lot: ) Mina_**

Chapter 8  
><strong>PRIDE<strong>

* * *

><p>Lysander watched as Harry was seated on the small chair for what felt an eternity. He was getting rather nervous about what the outcome of the sorting was going to be.<br>The hat had offered him the chance of Slytherin the first time he'd been sorted and who knew what Harry was going to do.

With luck, Harry would still pick anything but Slytherin as Lysander didn't want Harry to loose the friendship he'd have with Ron and Hermione.  
>Besides, his father was bound to have a heart attack if Harry went to his house, not to mention everyone else. Besides Lysander wasn't sure he could cope with being in the same house as himself.<p>

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally announced, making the Gryffindor table roar and cheer as Harry somewhat dazedly made his way over.  
>Some of the older Slytherins sighed with disappointment, much to Lysanders surprise. They couldn't have been wanting Harry to sort into Slytherin could they?<p>

"Oh, well. I guess you were right about him wanting to go to Gryffindor." Draco said sounding apologetic. The look of outmost relief on his face bellied his words however and Lysander snorted quietly.

"Yes well that was what he wrote in his last letter at least." Lysander answered lightly.

"Harry Potter wrote you a letter?" One of the Slytherins asked surprised, looking away from the sorting that was still ongoing.

"Yes, our mothers knew each other and we've become friends." Lysander said lightly, making Draco twitch beside him.

"I know him too, we met it Diagon Alley. He's ok, shame about him hanging with the Weasley though." Draco said, ignoring the look of surprise from Lysander.

Lysander glanced at Gryffindor table where Harry congratulated Ron, who'd just sat down looking ecstatic, and then joined the others in his house clapping for Blaise Zabini who removed the hat from his head and now made his way towards the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonagall removed the three legged stool and the hat, before making her way over to her seat at the head table.

The Headmaster stood bringing silence to the hall.

"Welcome!" He said, beaming down at them all.  
>Lysander, who had heard the speech before, took a moment to digest the fact that he was once again surrounded by his school friends. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and suffered a pang of regret. It would be very odd living in the dungeon with the rest of the snakes after having spent so many years with the lions.<p>

At the sight of the twins seated together, smirking about something, his stomach made a little flip. He couldn't believe that he had been given this second chance to do better. George suddenly turned and met his eyes across the hall and nudged Fred, they smiled wickedly back at him giving him the creeps.  
>Great, he hoped he wasn't going to be targeted by the duo.<p>

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore finished, bringing Lysanders attention back to the here and now.  
>He snorted quietly and vowed to one day ask the headmaster what he meant with those words.<p>

"Father says that Dumbledore is a bit mad and I'm bound to agree after that little speech." Draco drawled, eyeing the headmaster with a bored look before turning to Lysander.

"He's quite clever actually. Everyone thinks he's a bit barmy, when in reality he's one of the most intelligent wizards of our time. He makes you underestimate him which then gives him the opportunity to observe and plan. I for one wouldn't want to duel him." Lysander said with a shrug, reaching for the potatoes which had appeared with the rest of their feast. Draco blinked and looked back up at the Head table with a calculating look.

"I guess…" He muttered, when all Dumbledore did was beam down at his food with delight.

"I didn't know Professor Snape had a kid." One of the older girls said, leaning closer to study him.  
>Lysander fought the urge to fidget and stared back at her with an arched brow, knowing it was a Snape look.<br>"He's the best teacher we have and I'm not just saying that because he's our head of house. All the other teachers favour their own houses but Snape looks after us." She said, making more than one student nod. Lysander thought that, that sounded as if Snape favoured his own house too but didn't question the logic.

"Yes, everyone else always blames us for anything that goes wrong, but Professor Snape makes sure that we really did it, before punishing us." Another student added.

"He's the best." A third agreed, getting even more nods from further up the table.  
>Lysander smiled at them somewhat perplexed, before continuing with his food. Really, what was he to add to that? A review of how he was as a father?<p>

"He's my godfather!" Draco quickly injected, least they forget about him. He received a few envious looks before the interest died out.  
>A sudden gasp from Draco made Lysander turn.<p>

The Bloody Baron had appeared and floated next to the somewhat paler Draco. Lysander hid a smile, and glanced away from Draco's scared face.

"Hello sir, it is an honour to meet you." Lysander said politely, earning strange looks from the others.  
>The Baron eyed him for a moment with piercing eyes before inclining his head slightly and gliding away as quietly as he appeared.<p>

"Who was that?" Draco asked as soon as the ghost was out of sight, shuddering slightly.

"The Bloody Baron. He lived here at the castle at the same time as the founders, can you imagine the things he knows? I'd be respectful to him if you see him again." Lysander cautioned, ignoring the looks cast his way again at that snippet of information.

"How in the bloody hell would you know that?" The girl who'd spoken to him earlier asked in a disbelieving tone.  
>Lysander eyed her silently whilst trying to think of an answer.<p>

"His dad is Professor Snape!" Another student pointed out derisively, rolling his eyes. The girl blushed and looked down on her plate, leaving Lysander to continue with his meal in peace.

Glancing up towards his father, he followed the mans gaze to Harry, who sat rubbing his forehead with a frown.  
>Lysander looked at Quirrell thoughtfully, he still hadn't made up his mind about what to do with the man. Or Voldemort for that matter.<br>Catching the mans name in a conversation further up the table, he did his best to hear what they were saying.

"I don't get why Dumbledore let him get the defence job. I mean, how in the world are we going to learn any good spells from that muggle lover?" A boy, Lysander guessed to be a seventh year complained bitterly.

"I know, and he's scared of his own shadow to make matters worse. I say we teach him a lesson, perhaps a scare or two will make him reconsider his new position." One of his friends suggested with a smile, making the rest of his listeners lean closer.

"Lysander!" Draco whined, waving a hand in front of his face. Lysander frowned, he wanted to know why they called Quirrell a muggle lover.  
>"Are you listening?" Draco asked, pouting somewhat crossly at him.<p>

"Sorry Draco, I didn't mean to be rude." Lysander said, focusing on his blond friend and making a mental note to find out more information about Quirrell.

"I was saying…" Draco started, before sighing dramatically when Dumbledore stood again bringing the hall to silence.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you." Dumbledore said gazing down at them fondly. Lysander let his thoughts wander again, pondering the words of the older Slytherins.  
>He was jolted back when Draco nudged him sharply in the stomach.<p>

"Do you think that he is serious?" Draco asked, looking appalled when the other students started singing the school song. Lysander eyed him puzzled for a moment.  
>"About the third floor corridor! Painful death and that!" He added, rolling his eyes at Lysander.<p>

"Definitely, I hear they are keeping one of Hagrid's pets there, for safe keeping." Lysander said, smiling wickedly at his own cleverness. Draco eyed him confused and Lysander had to explain.  
>"Hagrid likes the more unusual pets. The more dangerous and vicious the better." He added, making Draco eye the big man in a new light.<p>

"I thought he was a dimwit. Father says that he is a savage and shouldn't be allowed on school grounds for fear of our safety." Draco said, making Lysander grit his teeth. Sometimes he still wanted to smack the blond, it took immense self control at times like this to stop himself.

"A music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore said as the singing finally ended with the twins, earning him another dubious look from Draco.

"Are you sure that he is all there?" He asked again, making Lysander roll his eyes.

They followed their Prefect down towards the dungeons and Lysander thought longingly of his own room down in his fathers quarters.

"First Blood." The prefect said loud enough for all the first years to hear and a hidden stone door slid open.  
>There were excited whispers as they entered the Slytherin common room getting their first look at their new home-away from home.<p>

A throat clearing loudly brought silence to the room.

"Thank you Miss Kale, you may join your friends at the back." Professor Snape instructed, before gazing down at the first years with pinning eyes.  
>The older students stayed further back in the common room as silent spectators.<br>"I trust that you are all satisfied from the feast. I have a few words of my own to add to the Headmasters, you may be seated as I impart them." There was a bit of scuffling before all first years were seated, some on the floor.  
>Snape stared at them for a moment, until the silence was such that you could hear a pin drop.<br>" Congratulations! You have all been sorted into Slytherin house. Take a good look around, the students near to you are now your second family, you will protect them, aid them and always work together to bring Slytherin house the honour it stands for." Lysander gazed around at the students, many of who had become Deatheaters and silently sighed.  
>"Slytherin has won the house cup for the past six years and I expect we will again this year. Do not disappoint me." Snape said, eyeing them all with his dark eyes, including the older students as his gaze swept the room.<br>"Should you have any questions, the prefects and I are here to help but do not waste our time needlessly." He added, making them all glance at the prefects who looked far more approachable than their head of house.

"You will be on time for all classes and curfews, respectful to all your teachers and dignified when outside the Slytherin area. I do not take lightly on insubordination so you will behave or suffer the consequences." He threatened, making them nod obediently.  
>"Now go to bed, I wish for you to be well rested for the classes ahead. The prefects will be available tomorrow morning to guide you to the Great hall should the need arise. Goodnight." The older students clapped, before scattering in all directions chatting excitedly with each other.<p>

Lysander moved over to his father at the mans beckon.  
>"You did well son, I am very pleased to have you in Slytherin. How was your journey here?" Snape questioned, straightening Lysander tie gently. Lysander felt a small blush rise, at the looks he was given by the other students, but felt ridiculously pleased at the mans attention.<p>

"The journey went well sir." Lysander answered quietly, mindful that he'd been instructed to call his father sir, when out among students.

"What about me uncle Sev?" Draco quipped, fidgeting next to Lysander.

"Your father will be most pleased Draco, he never doubted where you would end up though. I expect you to send him and your mother a letter without delay." Snape instructed, to which Draco nodded importantly. Snape touched Lysanders chin once before nodding and walking towards the exit.

"Man, I'd be so scared to have my father as a teacher." Theodore Nott said, shaking his head slowly.

"Right! Listen up! Find a roommate and make sure it's a good one!" One of the male prefects called out, looking bored.  
>"Found one? Great, follow me!" He walked towards the end of the common room and motioned towards two separate corridors.<br>"Girls left, boy's right!" He called, staring at them.  
>"Well?! Get to it!" He rolled his eyes and left them to explore.<p>

Lysander, who had Draco glued to his side glaring at any and all who dared come near them, opened the first door he could find.  
>"Nice." Draco exclaimed, walking past Lysander into the room with a swagger.<p>

There were two four-poster beds dominating the room, the bedding green of course. A lavish wardrobe each to hang their clothes in and a large desk for them to do their homework on. The room had a greenish tint to it and Lysander noticed that they had two skylights letting in a faint green light from the lake above.

A sudden noise had them both turning, it was their trunks appearing at the end of their beds. House elves, Lysander guessed.

He spotted a door next to one of the beds and found an en-suite bathroom made out in green marble. The ceiling had another roof light and he hoped that the mere-people wouldn't come and peek as they showered.

He re-entered the room to find Draco busy penning a letter. He walked over and helped himself to a roll of parchment, his grandfather would be insulted if he didn't write him a letter, informing him of his new house.

Lysander tried to remember what Harry and Ron were doing right now up in Gryffindor tower, but had a hard time remembering that far back.  
>He and Draco finished writing their letters and got dressed into their sleepwear before crawling into bed.<br>"Father will be so proud." Draco murmured sleepily, as they lay in the darkness waiting for sleep to claim them. The green light made Lysander slightly nauseous so he pulled the curtains close and hummed in agreement. Hoping that Draco would fall asleep soon, as he himself was exhausted and then he finally fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, just a little chapter to get us into Hogwarts. More to follow soon I hope. (No promises, because i am very busy...wish I had more time to write.) Mina<strong>_


End file.
